Red Dragon Emperor Little Sister
by deathslayali
Summary: A week since Irina moved, Issei Hyoudou never seems to smile anymore. At least until his parent decided to adopt a daughter. How this single alteration changes the story? Featuring Dragonic!Issei, SISTER-COMPLEX!Issei, Sick!Issei, the rest are inside. sorry for bad grammar. first story. Unfortunately, discontinued.
1. My beloved adopted little sister

Red Dragon Emperor Little Sister

Chapter 1 : My beloved adopted little sister

**Hello, this is my first time publishing my story, so expect a bad grammar.**

**Like what will you suspect later, this is the story of adoptted little sister of Issei.**

**For pairing, i myself not sure, but at very least i want to make IsseiXharem.**

**The harem will consist of his little sister, Raynare (not too sure), Koneko (not too sure), Irina, and maybe Ophis.**

**Oh and This story inspired by SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan-san. But of course this story still my own original idea.**

_**warning**_

**Dragon-human hybrid!Issei, Siscon!Issei, Not too pevert!issei, Smart!Issei, Sick!Issei.**

_**Disclaimer: i do not own Highschool DXD, but i wish season 3 will come out soon.**_

"talking"

'thinking'

**"demonic talking"**

**'demonic thinking'**

[**Ddraig & Sacred gear talking**]

[ Ddraig & Sacred gear thinking]

*expression*

(Author note)

_(Time or Place)_

Let the story begin.

It has been a year since Irina moved away.

"Issei-nii, where are you?"

A liitle girl said while searching someone inside bush. The girl herself was 110 cm tall. She wears bright flower themed dress. Her long straight hair color is bright brown with a cartoonish smilling sunny hairpin on her left head. Her face is beauty on her own with bright brown eyes and smile that can even melt the coldest ice. Her name is Asa Hyoudou, adopted little sister of Issei Hyoudou.

_step...step...step..._

A black figure walking to Asa, slowly approaching her from behind. When the figure right behind Asa, Asa start to shivering in fear. She turned her head slowly. When she saw the face of the black figure...

"Kyaaaaaa!"

...She fainted.

"*sweatdrop* I know that A-chan is scared of ghost, but i never thought she will fainted when she saw a ghost mask."

The figure said. The figure then take off his skull mask, revaling a rather avarange looking boy with brown hair. The boy is Hyoudou Issei, big brother of adoptted Asa Hyoudou.

Issei smiled, truly he is a lucky big brother to have a cute caring little sister.

_(a week since Irina moved)_

It has been a week since Irina moved, but Issei seems like he lost something important to him. Thats actually understable considerring he lost his only friend.

Ever since Irina moved, Issei never seems to smile. His parrent are worried for him. They never thought that Irina moving have a great impact to Issei. So they thought a way to make Issei smile again.

"u-umm... my name is A-Asa H-hyoudou..."

wait..

Hyoudou?

isn't that is his family last name?

"yes. We are just recently adopted her from orphanage."

As if sensing his curiousness, Dad said.

"u-um... I-i hope we can get a-along.."

cute.

thats is what he thought about her.

something... something inside Issei awaken once again that day.

It was his smile.

That day, Issei parent saw his brightest smile.

"of course we can get along, imoutou-chan!"

_(present)_

"A-chan, are you alright?"

He asked out of concern. It was not his fault she fainted like that... okay, it was HIS fault to scare her like that. But it didn't mean HE wil admit it... damn it, he felt guilty now. Fine, he admit it was HIS fault.

"Meanie.."

Asa pouted. Unlucky for her, her pout actually amused Issei. By the way, they are on the way to home. They are not rushing to home because the sun are still half way to set, maybe less a hour or so.

"Oh come on A-chan, its not that bad!"

Argued Issei. Asa just pouted more. The funny thing is, her pout actually looked like those fish with ballon and needle thing, minus needle of course.

Suddenly they stopped.

Turned his head to abadonned house that rumored devoid of live and haunted, Issei cannot help but be curious.

"Hey A-chan, want to try a courage test?"

Issei asked out of blue. Shaken slighty because fear, Asa can only stutter in response.

"A-a-a c-co-co-courage t-test?!"

Yep, definitely scared. There is no other description. I mean who in the world didn't notice her stutter and visibly shaken legs.

Somewhere in other universe, a certain induvidual snezeed.

Frowning to himself because his sister reply, Issei start to think a way to get rid Asa fears of supranatural thing. As much as it amused him saw Asa in this state, Issei always feel something hurt in inside his body. He prefer seeing Asa smile than cowering in fear, it always brought warm senasation to his chest.

Poor bastard didn't realize he have a little siscon.

No, scratch that...

He have MASSIVE SISCON.

"It's okay A-chan. If you don't want to go anywhere near that warehouse, it's okay. You can wait here while i exploring it myself."

"n-no, i-i d-dont want to be here alone."

"Okay then. Together?"

"T-t-together!"

_(later on, inside abadonned warehouse)_

"I-issei-nii...come on, l-let's go back to home ...I am scared Issei-nii"

Asa trembling in fear. It Just been 2 minute since they entered the warehouse.

The warehouse itself have somewhat dark aura. The wall look like can collapse anytime.

While walking too deep inside, they smell somethink stink.

"Uugh, what with the smells? it's so stinky."

Issei pinch his nose, while Asa use her hands as masker.

**"I smell something good, i wonder if it sweet or sour hmmm?"**

An eerie voice said from behind a wall that seperated what look like a living room and dining room.

Issei and Asa turned their head to the direction the voice come from, then slowly fear start to envelop their body. What they see will make lesser kids pee, while they just stand on their spot and scared

What they see can be described as nightmare. A naked woman with raven hair, it's body can beseen fused with with something start from it's stomatch.

The something itself isn't friendly. It is a giant body on four like cenataur, yet the first pair is hand-like with claw. The main body have many pack of muscles. All of the monster body covered in raven fur with few red subtance covered it's main body. A bat like wings come out from it's back.

Overall, it's look like monster that come out from book.

**"Hmm... a childern. Their meat is tender and sweat, especially the girl *grin*"**

The scary monster said.

"A-a-chan on three let's run!"

Cordinated Issei. Asa just stood there, scared. She scared at what will it do to them.

Because of her fear, she didn't even heard what her brother tell her to do.

"One..."

The monster start approach them. Slowly decreasing their distance. However, Issei didn't seem to notice this.

"Two..."

With a great speed, the monster moved it hand to grab Asa. To late to react because shock, Issei just stand there.

"Issei-nii! Help!"

Asa shouted. She is scared she would die today. She didn't want to die yet. She still want to explore the world with her dearly brother, she still want spend much more time with him, she still want to finish her school together with him.

"YOU MONSTER! LET MY SISTER GO!"

Issei shout fearlessly. All fear he preiously had has vanished.

'How dare you?! How dare you make A-chan cry?! I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR IT!'

Rage filled his mind, clouded his judgement. All he thinks is how to kill it.

DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!

Fuelled with rage because the monster want to eat his sister, Issei just punching wildly to the monster feet, wich didn't damage it slightly. It only think him as a nuisence.

DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!

'I DON'T WANT TO LOSE HER!'

DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!

'I DON'T WANT TO LOSE SOMEONE ANYMORE!'

DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!

"JUST DIE ALREADY YOU MONSTER!"

With bone shatterring kick, the monster kick Issei to the other side of warehouse.

"ARGHHHhh..."

Flying to the house pillar because sheer force alone, he collided with one of house pillar.

"ISSEI-NIIII!"

Asa cry filled with worry at the cruelty display. When her brother hit the pillar, the blood sprayed from his mouth. A sickening crack can be heard from Issei back, even if she didn't know what it mean.

"Issei-nii...*cry*"

Sadness filled her heart. Empty and void welcomed her feelling. Tears flown down from her eyes.

His brother gone...

Her dream end...

Her purpose gone...

It was all because her fault...

It was because she is weak...

She felt so worthless...

Her brother in all but blood has always accept everything about her, always protecting her from those meany bully from school.

And now, he is dead...

'Issei-nii... goodbye...'

she closed her beautifull brown eyes. Her light have gone now. She embrance the death with open arm. But a small part of her heart saying to not give up, to live for his sake's.

'But it didn't mater anymore...'

(_unknow location.)_

**[Wake up, partner.]**

Opening his eyes, Issei can only saw one thing that he always thought a legend.

Dragon.

Not just ordinaly dragon mind you.

It is a special dragon.

A western red dragon that make him feel like ant comparing to it in size alone.

But this isn't time being coward and run away.

His sister, His lovely cute little sister were waiting for him. Waiting her brother to protect her from that..that monster.

**[Partner, you need to flee from this battle. I can give you the power you need to flee-]**

"NO! I WILL NOT FLEE FROM THIS BATTLE! MY SISTER WILL DIED IF I DO! I WILL SACRIFICE ANYTHING TO SAVE MY SISTER!"

The dragon never have been more than surprised by Issei action. Normaly, a being can stand against him can be count by all of his finger. And this boy isn't one of them, yet he brave enough to interrupted him. Either he is crazy or have a ball of steel.

[Hmmm..? Interesting host i have this time. Perhaps i can give him THAT power.]

Thought the dragon.

**[Do you said you will sacrifice anything to save your sister, even if it mean your existence as human?]**

"YES! I WILL! I WILL DO ANYTHING FOR HER!"

Shouted Issei. As long as he can save her, anything else be damned.

A grin slowly apperear on the dragon face, showing Issei his sharps canines. Not that it intimidated Issei.

**[Then enjoy my gift, partner.]**

_(Abadoned warehouse)_

A red mist of energy circled around downned issei body, before it explode, drawnning other two occupant attantion.

When the mist explode, a crimson red dragonic armor revaling itself. The armor have green jewel in each hands that glowing. The armor also have a tail like metal in same color as the main body. The eyes instead of normal, it is a green jewel. And lets don't start about it catfish like mounstance.

**[Boost Boost Boost Boost]**

The gaunlet let out a strange sound. Then before knowing it, the monster has been punched with wall breaking punch.

**"Arrrrgggghhhhh!?"**

The monster Finaly letting his sister go, acidently mind you.

"Are you ok, A-chan?"

catching his sister with open arms, he carry her like the famous princess one, before dissmising his helmet.

"Are you ok, A-chan?"

Asa opened her eyes, only to see that the formerly helmeted person missing it helmet.

He is...

"Issei-nii?! is... is that realy you?!"

Shock filled her eyes, before the light in her eyes shined once more. Happy cannot describe this situation. She cried on his armored chest. All her feelling surfaced, hit her like a train. Filled with Love, Relief, Happy, and starngely Sad.

"*cry* I-i tought i-i'm g-gonna lose you!"

"Shh... it's okay now. I'm here with you right?"

A sight we can see now isn't like brother-sister moment, it's more like a lover moment. Their face are about two or three inch apart. Before it can get closer though, a voice came from his gaunlet. (hurray for Ddraig)

**[Partner, i don't like breaking your brother-sister bounding moment. But we have a companny here. And let's not forget you only have 10 second left]**

**[Ten]**

**"RAAAGGGGHHHHH... How dare you a mere human attack me?! Don't you know who i am?! I am Valiser Crusher, Pawn, and i will crush you all!"**

Yelled the now identified Valiser. (You know, i actually liked the name, considerring my hate for Vali and Riser. No offense.) Valiser slammed it's hands to the ground, crushing the floor below. Fortunally the floor below certain red dragon emperor didn't even shake a bit.

"A-chan, can you please give me a moment?"

Not waiting for reply, Issei let her down. Then he jumped as fast as cheetah run.

**[Boost Boost Boost]**

**[Nine]**

In no time, Issei apprear infront the ugly monster. Then Issei punched The center of the abnomonation, creating shockwave behind Valiser body.

**[Eight]**

The force of the punch make Valiser sent flying few feet. Obliviosly not statisfed, Issei start running to it again.

By now, Injured Valiser bring it two massive arms up, only to slam it again to the floor, creating mini earth quake on Issei direction.

**[Seven]**

Alarmed by his partner, Issei start building up power again.

**[Boost Boost]**

By now, Issei has reaches his limit. He now is 512 times stronger than he normaly is. In term of class, maybe he is at same level as low tier high-class devil. In fallen angel class, he at least have three pair of wings. Same as angel.

**[Six]**

'Six second left. I will end this with one Attack'

Issei thought. The strain he feels now is a side effect of Boosting.

**[EXPLOSION]**

The red aura surronded him. Expolsion is a technique where the user have gathered enough power, then he will expolde it to the enemy.

Fortunaly, Valiser seemed can't move at all.

"DRAGON... "

The red aura sudenly focused at one point infront of his right fist. Without hestitation, he punch it with all power left.

"...CANNON"

The aura that formerly just as big as Tennis ball grow bigger and bigger. By the time it hit Valiser, The size has changed to as big as car.

The aura sized car hit dead on the Valiser chest, immediatly destroy almost all of it's body safe for the Valiser Upper body.

Issei quickly dissmissed his armor, leaving him in his last clothes. Quickly, pain building up inside his body. Losing his power, he now on his knee, vomited a glass worth of blood.

"ISSEI-NIII!"

was what he heard before his mind blank.

_(Few years later.)_

"Issei-nii, i'm home!"

Yelled a too familiar voices. The one who yell is wearring Kuoh highschool uniform wich seems make her even more cuter. Her light brown hair matched with her bright brown eyes. A cartoonish smiling sunny adored her left hair, wich make her even more beautifull than before.

"Welcome *cough* home, A-chan."

A teenager looked older to her by a year said. The teenager have darker side of brown hair sitting on wheelchair that obliviously sick.

A frown on Asa face appear before quickly vanished.

"Issei-nii..."

**Evil cliff hanger no jutsu.**

**Nyahahahahaha...**

**I'm kidding...**

**Story will continue...**

**Now**

"Are you have gotten better today?"

Yes, dear reader. Issei Hyoudou is sick. He becomes like this since that fateful day. This is the price he has to pay to save his beloved, adorable, and caring sister. For him, this is a small price to pay.

"Of course A-chan, who do you think you are talking to?"

Issei said while doing some strong man pose, but failling horribly, causing Asa to laugh.

When everything setteled down, Asa cannot help but give him remark.

"Really Issei-nii? And you are supposed to be what? A body builder?"

A chuckle escaped her lips, before a naughty thoght entered her mind.

'Issei-nii with firmer body and harder chest. *droll* wait, WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING? I am his sister damnit. *bang her inner head to imaginery wall.* a sister aren't supposed to be in love with her brother... Right?'

Don't let it be know that she is a pervert in denial, and into incest with bro-sis complex.

_(later that night)_

The Hyoudou family have just finished their dinner, they are about to say good night when Issei said "Wait!". This of course confused them greatly. Issei is never one to make demand, so their curiosity is understable.

"What is it, son?"

Asked his father.

Ever since their son have unknow illness, he have working very hard to find the cure, but the cure can't heal him completely. At least he saved him from total paralayzed.

But with a great misery come great fortune.

With nothing to do most of time, Issei start to writting. At first he suck at it, then slowly he improved to the point of becoming great light novel writer. Many of his work have been published. The royalty was enough to make their live comfy and still have enough to savings. He planned to use his money for Asa college in the future.

Ok, let's back to the converstation.

"Mom, Dad, can i have your permission to attend at highschool again?"

Shock filled the entire room. Mainly from his sister, who didn' t only feel shock but also happy. The surprising thing is, they let him attend again. Even his father said "It's about damn time." wich mom punish his father for swearing infront her supposed to be 'innocent' daughter.

'YES! With this, Issei-nii and i will go to school every day! And then we can do a lot echi things together in class! *droll* wait, WHAT DO I THINKING? Stupid! *bang herself to wall* Stupid! *bang herself to wall*'

On a side note, what just happened take a place inside Asa mind.

'I BLAME EROGE FOR THIS'

And yes, she play eroge for woman. Mostly Bro-sis complex. And no one beside this almighty author know this fact. In fact, i'm gonna make Issei discover this soon.

'Don't you dare tell Issei-nii, you jerk!'

she throw a book to my direction at high speed.

**"HA, you think you can break The Almighty Fourth Wall with just a mere book?" **

That is what i said, but she just smirking.

Sudenly i notice something strange from the book. Book aren't supposed to have that kind of symbol.

**'Wait, isn't it the special book to break The Almighty Fourth Wall?'**

My question answered by a 'crack' from the fourth wall, then the book hit me like a truck-

**"GIRLS ARE SCARRYYYY!"**

-And send me flying to sky.

Finally The Almighty Fourth Wall has been repaired, we can continue this story.

_(Issei bedroom)_

Issei bedroom is like any other teenager that isn't intersted in relationship have. He didn't have any porn magezine, he didn't have any eroge except the one that he make, he didn't even have any porn video, heck he didn't even have woman picture in his room... Well, except his family picture.

The only few things he have in his bedroom is a bed with casual bed cover, a book shelf filled with his own light novel and theories of self-defences material artist, a computer that he use to write his light novel, and a wardrobe.

**[Yo partner, how do you do? Still alive i see.]**

A voices come out from his glowing left hand.

"You never change do you, Ddraig?"

Issei repplied.

Now let me explain something to you. You see, his illness is not without cause. It's because his antibody not fully accept his dragonic blood. Now you will asking how he even have dragonic blood when his parent are 100% human?

Its because he have sacred gear called Boosted gear, a mid-tier loginus. Boosted gear are one of 13rd sacred gear that can kill God. It have a power to double the user curent power every ten second, with a side effect put a strain in your body. The longer you use it make you more powerful but the more tired your body is.

Years ago he make a deal with Ddraig, the dragon inside his sacred gear, to give him the power he needed to destroy that stray. He sacrificed his heart to be more powerful. Originnaly it will change him to three-quarter dragon, but it's look like his human blood are stronger than Ddraig expected it would. When his first battle happen, the dragon blood he gets give him enough power boost to kill the stray devil, as Ddraig has explained. But when the battle end, his human blood somehow become stronger. That's the true reason why his illness never end, because even now there's a battle between his human and his dragon blood.

**[You know what partner, you are surprisingly admirable young man. And here i thoght you will like your predecessor.]**

Ddraig admitted. The truth is, many of his predecessor lost their sanity due to have a power to kill a God.

"Geez, you make *cough* me blush. *grin*."

Issei grinned, before his expression turned to serius once more.

"So, how long *cough* do you think my human side can *cough* last?"

Asked Issei. Even if his human blood are as strong as his dragon blood, the regeneration are still slower. Now his human blood only control 60% of his body, while 40% are under my dragon blood.

**[I would say about three to four years. I'm sorry you have to suffer this partner.]**

Ddraig apologized, he mean it. Out of all his previous host, Issei is the most likeable one.

"It's okay Ddraig *cough*. If that time you didn't offer me power *cough* *cough*, i don't know what would happen to me now."

Issei said while coughing.

They said siblings love each other unconditonally. He don't know why, but ever since Asa adopted to his family by his parent, he always think her as his sister. He never even think the 'adopted' part. She is his sister, that's all.

**[You know, most people will think you have sister complex]**

"Sister-what? *curious*"

If Ddraig could stare at Issei right now, Issei will get a deadpan.

**[You are surprisingly dense for for someone that write light novel, partner.]**

Ddraig said to him.

"*grin* Oh come on Ddraig, you and i know that all my light novel is a twisted version of your previous host."

Issei reminded. All of his Red Dragon Emperor light novel series are actually story of Ddraig previous host, so it isn't 100% original. Well, no one know, so no harm done. But even if that isn't 100% original, it at least have 60% originality.

**[True enough]**

"So... What are gonna do now?"

**[...Write your light novel?]**

_(a week later)_

It has been a week since Issei told both of his parent that he want to go back to school. Luckily, Issei always read encyclopedia if he didn't need to spend his hours writing light novel, so it's easy for Issei to understand 2nd grade lesson.

Curently, Issei and Asa are walking to school together. Issei wore kuoh uniform unbuttoned with with red T-shirt, while Asa wore standard female uniform with her hairpin intact.

Most, if not all, students have one same thought. 'Who is the bastard(male student)/handsome(female student) walk with "cute kohai"? What are they relationship?' (kohai mean uderclassmen)

well, for the last one is what most female thoght.

_(Issei classrom)_

"Okay class, today we have a new student enrolling here. Hyoudou-san, please walk in."

With that, Issei walk in. Completely unawere of the shit he will thourgh starting today.

**DONE!**

**My first fstory have done. Please review, favorite, and follow me!**

OMAKE

Issei discover the secret! 1

The Almighty Fourth Wall have been destoyed.

The Author of this story, you can call slay, have entered this world to get revenge: Tell Issei his little sister dirty secret!?

Action 1 : Push him to Asa bedroom when she Playing Eroge.

Slay: "Issei, help me!"

Issei: "what do you want, Slay?"

Slay: "quick, follow me" *run out of the room to the Asa bedroom door. And then hide*

Issei: "what is he do now?" *follow slay, lost his trail infront Asa bedeoom door*

"Where did he go?"

Slay: *kick Issei ass.*

Issei: *destroying the door and semd flying to the bedroom.*

Asa: *didn't notice a single damn thing becasue she still concentraning in her eroge.*

Issei *already recovering, he was about to leave, but he heard "nii-sama" from the computer Asa use. Curious, he walk to computer*

Asa: *didn't even notice a single .*

Issei:*already beside Asa* "A-chan, what do you play?"

Asa: *freze on her spot, slowly turning her head. She noticed Issei with curious expression watch the H scene from her eroge. Crying slowly*

Issei: *turning his head down to stare her, he was hiited with one hell punch to his gut from Asa

Asa: "Issei-nii no baka!" *punch Issei hard enough to make fly like a rocket.*

Slay: "...that was one hell punch."

-end-


	2. My School live is screwed

Red Dragon Emperor Little Sister

Chapter 2 : My School live is screwed, meeting the crow and the cat

**Asa : "Slay no baka! Why did you let Issei-nii know? Why?!" *Kicking Slay in nuts ...repeatedly***

**Slay : "Go-gomen A-san. P-p-please stop! It hurts." *cry***

**Asa : "And who are you? *pointing at reader* what are your buisness here?! If you don't have one, i will kick your ass until it busted. Answer me!"**

**Reader: *Running from crazy bitch***

**Asa : "Now, what are you prefer? Sword or whip?"**

**-end**

**Whoooh i'm freeee! Finaly! Now, i will continue my story. Oh, and please review, i need that to make my self better.**

**Before i forgot, Issei isn't more handsome than he was in anime, it was his dragon aura influencing other people. His politeness just a bonus. And he will become oblivious to this effect, wich personnaly, make highschool dxd become hillarius.**

**Asa height is 4 inch shorter than Issei in cannon. While Issei still the same.**

**Oh, and Asa is a little bipolar. One time she will admit her love for his brother, and the next, she will denny it. It's amused me to write Asa mixed feling. **

**I just noticed how is this going to have Koneko as one of the harem, if Issei didn't join Rias peerage? And what will happen to Raynare?**

**That will answered in this chapter: My school live is screwed, meeting the crow and the cat!**

**And if Raynare are OOC, i known. I intent to make her a little more 'innocent' than what supposed to be.**

_**Disclaimer: i do not own Highschool DXD, if i do, Rias wouldn't be main pairing, but if i do that the story will lost it ecchi touch. Oh well, this is my story.**_

**"**talking**"**

**'**thinking**'**

**"demonic talking"**

**'demonic thinking'**

**[Ddraig & Sacred gear talking]**

[ Ddraig & Sacred gear thinking]

*****expression*****

(Author note)

_(Time or Place)_

Last time

_(Issei classroom)_

"Okay class, today we have a new student enrolling here. Hyoudou-san, please walk in."

With that, Issei walk in. Completely unawere of the shit he will thourgh starting today.

_(Present)_

"Hello everyone *cough* my name is Hyoudou Issei, *cough* it was nice to meet you. *cough* *smile*"

Issei smiled. The girls are whispering to each other about how polite this young man, while the boys are grumbling about another 'prince' showed up.

Issei paid no minds. He just thinking something about strange aura that he keep borthering him. When he first stepped inside this shcool, he keep feeling a dark and light aura. The first more than the later. Ddraig said that he will not tell him what this aura mean because he thought it would be 'fun'.

Damn him and his bad sense of humor.

Anyway, he feel that the light energy he felt before are present in this class. He don't know why, but he felt the light had been 'tainted'.

Trying to pinpoint the source of the energy, he stumbled upon a beautiful student. The student wore a sweeter with embodient 'P' on it left, the raven black hair cut down to the back, the facical feature look cuter than his sister. But he isn't supposed to be think like that, his sister is, by all mean, the cutest and most adorable girl in the world...right?

And somehow he doubted himself as siscon.

x-x-x

Raynare could not belive her luck, just two days ago Azazel-sama send her a messege to enroll at the Kuoh academy to observe a certain person, while that battle hungry Kokabiel send her a fallen angel with 3 pair of wings named Dohnassek and ordered her to kill the same man she must observe in a month and a week or he will do it himself and kill her and her friend (i.e Kalwalammer and Mittlet).

Now she isn't completely idiot. I mean why did you kill someone just because he is POTENTIONAL THREAT in a fucking devil territory, knowing that the devil can resturected him. The potentional will become a Direct Threat. If she kill him the man will die and she will be excominated, but if she didn't she and her friends will be killed by Kokabiel and the man will still dead.

It turned out that the man she must observe is still a teenager with illness that doesn't have any cure.

Somehow she pity the man, not even aware of supranatural (at least that what she thinks) and he already have to suffer a unknown illness.

Then said the man just showed up infront of this class, great, just great. For now, let's just pretending she is normal high student.

She is, after all, a century old.

x-x-x

Issei, still debating what kind of being is the girl, spaced out.

The teacher noticed this, and he didn't like his student spaced out every now and then. Coughing, he get they attantion and say...

"*Cough* Settle down, class. Hyoudou-san, please sit down on empty chair beside Amano-san. Amano-san, raise your hand please!"

Raynare raised her right hand, then the teacher let him walk to the chair.

"Hello, my name is Yuuma Amano. It was nice to meet you!"

Said Raynare friendly. She give him her right hand, wich he respond with same movement, giving her a hand shake.

"It's nice to meet you too, Amano-san. And please just call me Issei."

Was Issei reply, giving her his true smile. For him, stranger are friend you never meet. Add to the fact that his sister is adopted by his family. So yeah, he belives this mantra.

Let's see what Raynare thought about him.

'W-what is this warm feeling? Why i sudenly feel happy? Maybe it is just my feeling, yeah... Right..?'

let it be said that Issei loving and caring dragonic aura, even if only 40%, can affect every being heart. (not instantly of course) Maybe even a certain Dragon-God hybrid.

Somewhere, a certain gothic lolalita girl have urge to sneeze.

x-x-x

_(lunch time)_

It's now a lunch time now. Issei, Asa and Raynare are eating their lunch on rooftop. The wind blow slowly, the thin cloud drifting far above them, blocking them from direct heat. Overall, a perfect weather. That is, until...

"GYAAA, NOT THE FACE! NOT THE FACE!"

A small, okay scrath that.

A loud voices said. If Issei had to guess, something like this must happenning lately if Asa and Yuuma lack of reaction is any indication.

"GYAAA, YES THE FACE! YES THE FACE!"

The same voices exclaimed. By now, a small ruckus happenning on school yard. A cartoonish smoke, a FREAKING CARTOONISH SMOKE THAT YOU SAW STRAIGHT OUT OF THE BOOK WAS HAPPENNING IN YOUR SCHOOL.

"*Very big sweetdrop* A-chan... What on earth *chough* has happened?"

Issei ask nervously. I mean come on, is there any of you have seen a cartoonish smoke in real world?

"Oh? About what Issei-nii? Them?"

Asa asked. She pointed at the now two beaten boys with many wound circled by a bunch of angry girls carrying wooden swords.

One of the beaten boys are bald with good body. If he have to guess, the bald one at least had been in sports club a year ago.

The other one wearing a glasses. He also seems like a smart type. Maybe he is a genius?

"yes *nod* who are *cough* them?"

Issei asked. He is realy curious about what they have done. I mean it's not everyday you saw two boys got beaten by member of kendo clubs ...right?

"They are peverted duo."

Eh huh? What did she said? Pervert? It's not that bad to accept your perversion so openly, right?...right?

"Pervert?"

Issei asked for confirmation, i wich Asa just nodded and explained to him.

"Yes, pervert. The bald one is a self-proclaimed lolicon, also known as 'perverted baldy' and 'sexual harrasement papparazi'."

If Issei drinking right now, the drink will no doubt spilled everywhere. Ignoring his brother shocked face, she countinued.

"And don't get tricked by the glasses one, he known in school because his so called 'abilities' to measure girls three size. He also know as 'perverted glasses' and 'three size scouter'. And yes, as Issei-nii can guess, they beated to pulp becasue they caught at peeping Kendo club, everyday."

If before Issei is shocked, now he is totally dumbfounded. His brain just about to reboot itself to prevent anymore damage. In that time, Asa somehow managed to sit on his lap, wich make Raynare somehow jealous of her.

"..."

Issei clearly still in daze. His mind still trying so hard to process at what had just happened, unable to even acknowlodge his sister presence.

x-x-x

Asa noticed this, and she just grinned and put his hands on her waist. She put her head on his sholder, completely relaxing her body in his emberance. Completely ignoring the world for the sake's to feel her brother body.

She always love this feeling when they are younger. His brother warm and loving aura enveloped her body. His brother is always perfect in her eyes, he has sarcifed his body (in a way) to protect her from eaten by the monster. What kind of sister is she if she didn't love him more than she already has before.

Yes, Asa love her big brother. She didn't deny it, instead she embrance it. There' wrong for loving your big brother. She always love him before that incident, and even after that she love him more than siblings should.

They may not be a true siblings, but that's the more reason she can love him more than normal siblings. She was adopted by Hyoudou family, and she didn't regret it. Her family is warm, loving, and always there for her.

There is only one thimg she regret in her live...

Is the need to sacrificed in first place.

Becasue she is weak, she almost get eaten by the monster.

Because she is weak, her brother has to suffer from unkown illness.

'But that will not happen again.'

Was her thought back then.

After a week since the incident, she joined kendo dojo. She trainning very hard, push her body to limit. And after years of trainning, she become a proud swordswoman.

But enough flashback. Let's back to present.

x-x-x

Back to the realm of living, Issei feels somewhat a little heavy on his lap. Then Issei understand why...

His adorable little sister... was sitting on his lap. Sure they always do that when younger, but now... it's kinda akward.

"A-chan, can you please get off from my laps?"

Asked Issei. Asa blinked, then blink again. Before finally notice their position.

She is sitting on his laps.

She is sitting on his laps.

She... is sittiing on his laps.

Face turned red, she bowed, murmured "I'm sorry." before go back to her classroom.

On a side note, she didn't forget her lunch box.

x-x-x

'Oh God. What have i done? What if Issei-nii didn't love me anymore? What if he thought i am weird to have a brother-complex!? Oh God forbid!'

Was a thought of acertain girl.

Yep, same old Asa.

x-x-x

Raynare could not belive her eyes. 10 minutes ago they talked with each other like an old friend, then Asa take advantage of spaced out Issei (wich she disecretly feel jealous), and the moment Issei snap out, Asa running away, (in wich Raynare feel a little happy because she is now alone with Issei. Don't ask her why.). And all of this things happenned in span of ten minutes. TEN MINUTES!

"Sooo *cough* what was happened?"

Unsure to make a conversation, Issei just said something that crossed his mind. Seriusly, what just happenned when he spaced out? Shrugged her shoulder, Raynare repplied...

"I honestly don't know."

She actually have some ideas, but pushed it down. Because siblings aren't supposedly become a lover, ...Right?

Poor Raynare. She have lived a century and yet she still maintaince her innocent to some degree. Sure she have dated a few guys before, but never more. Maybe Kalwamner know more about that area. As for Mittlet, well, she is still a brat compared to them.

Issei in atempt to kill the time, ask a random question...

"So *cough* Yuuma-san, what make you study in this school? *cough*"

A little taken aback by his question, Raynare hestitaed, before answering..

"Well, you can say it's parents order."

-A mundane but normal and common answer. She found herself curious about what reason can make him attending to a school.

"What about you? What are your reason?"

Raynare asked.

"Hmmm... My reason huh? *cough* To be honest, i realy don't care too much about *cough* my mark."

Issei said while his face changed into a grim, before back to normal again. Make Raynare even more curious than she before.

"I just want to spend my time with my sister. *smile* "

Issei answered with a honest smile.

Despite all of this happenning, he still wouldn't want to admit he is a siscon.

'Siblings are supposed to spend their time together.'

that's is his reason now.

While Raynare just gawked while thinking 'He really have a things for a family.'

x-x-x

_(End of school time.)_

It's end, the school time is over. It's finnaly over. As fast as lightning (okay, maybe not that fast) the minority of student immediately running back to home.

Hyoudou Issei was about to pick up his sister when he feel his handphone vibrating. Pick it up, he read a message his sister sent. Then he close it.

"Already in dojo huh? Well, it's not like i have better thing to do."

He murmured. His sister always goes to dojo once a week, ususally when she have a trouble.

Make up his mind, he turned his head to Raynare direction, before smilling and said..

"Hey Yuuma-san, *cough* do you already have a club?"

x-x-x

_(one very long hour later)_

A tired Raynare and a worn out Issei walking down to the school yard. They are searching for a club that caught they interst, wich nonexistent. I mean what kind of club that will caught an interst of a century old woman and a wannabe masked rider. (not that they know)

After a very long day, they decided to call it a day and leave the school.

Unfortunenatelly, there a group of 8 people from third year and 2 more guy's that looked like in their early twenty surrounded a little girl wih silver hair, she wore first year kuoh uniform.

"Oh come on little girl, we just want to see you dancing. Right guys!?"

A roar of aproval can be heard from them. The big guy, assumed the leader, wore a third year kuoh uniform with a spike green hair.

"Whats the matter girl? Cat got your tounge?"

To the girl credit, she didn't even flinch. She instead just standing there as if nothing has happened.

The sight infront of him make his blood boil. It was like watching his past self protected his sister from bullies.

Yes, that's right, during his childhood day, he also protected her from bullies, but she probaly has forgotten that. That at least was what he do before having his illness. He doesn't know what happened to them after that.

"Amano-san, can you please carry my bag for me?"

Not waiting her to reply, he just throw it to Raynare.

"Huh?!"

Surprised, she barely catch his bag. She was abou to ask what he is gonna do, before noticing his expression, his normally happy expression replaced by the angry one. His body look like undergoing a strange thing. It's like his body readying itself for a fight.

Like what i have explained in first chapter, his human blood will become weaker and let his dragon blood dominate hos body. Well, thats not all. His human blood is the one receiving and repairing the most damage, while his dragon blood enchanted his body. The reason why all of this is happened is currently unknown.

Issei currently infront of the leader, he grabbed the scum sholder. The scum turned around...

"what are-"

...only to meet a fist on his face. The punch it self was strong, strong enough to break the scum nose. The scum held his nose in pain. He then lifted his head to see who dare to punch his nose.

Issei started at the scum. He feel something sickening coming from the scum.

He is happy, happy to make other people suffer. He didn't feel any regret to make other suffer. Heck, he didn't even feel sorry for them.

It make Issei sick that there are a people like that.

Bullies, no matter where you are, there is always at least one bullies.

Issei stared the scum, to make other suffer just for amusement is wrong, and he hate that kind of person. If he at least have some kind of regret or sadness, he still can be saved. But he didn't, the fact that he's happy and not have any regret just prove his point.

"I don't like seeing your kind, scum. All bark no bite. Well, i guess it's to be expected. After all, you are just a_trash_."

That do the trick..

Enraged, 8 teenagers and 2 young adults attacked him blindly, even the leader.

The first teenager intent to punch him in the face, wich he quickly doged. Taking his opportunity, he grab the teenager hand and twist it to the teen back, make the teen yelled in pain. Before the teen could react, Issei hit his neck, knock him unconscious.

'one down'

The second person who attacked Issei is one of the young adult. Taking advantage of his size and unconscious comrade, the young man attacked him from supposedly blind spot. A good strategy for this kind of sittuation against stronger being. However, he have a heavenly red dragon emperor inside him, so of course he can dodge, much to everyone surprise.

He rolled to his left, before noticing that on his left side was two already waiting students. Then he didn't stand up, instead he just tackeled two of them.

Caught off guard, the two of them didn't register the pain until it was too late.

Somehow, Issei tackeled and punched two of them at the same time.

'two down.. Three down'

Issei then jumped, not very high but enough to dodge a oncoming tackle from the same man attacked him before.

Knowing he at disadvantage, Issei stand. Already readying himself, Issei make a motion 'come on hitter'.

Of course it only make five remaining students and two unwounded young man angrier than before.

All of them surrounded him like a mouse, too bad what they thought a mouse is a dragon.

A punch coming from behind, targeting his head. He ducked and punch the puncher in stomach, and send him to the world of pain.

A kicks coming from both left and right. Barely dodge them, he didn't see a punch coming from infront of him until it was too late. The leader who punched him smirked when a blood spilled from Issei mouth.

"Not so tough are you? *smirk*"

The scum leader said. Due to his 'condition' all damage he recive will weaken his body, making he vulnerable.

Even with weaker body, he still standing. Luckly his strengh still the same. With a smirk he said...

"I admit your punch realy hurt, but..."

with a speed that his body should not posses, he kick him...

"My kick are much more painfull than that. *smirk*"

...on his family jewel.

(If this is anime, you can heard a crack.)

CRACK.

(...never mind)

The leader can only kneed in pain. Raynare who saw this cannot help but blown up laughter. Seriusly, who will thought a kick on a family jewel will become this hilarius.

The little girl that earlier become bully 'victim' lips twitched upward. The scene infront her realy funny.

The leader's comrade cannot help but sweetdroped. The leader notice that they didn't attack the guy anymore, ordered them to attack.

"What are you waiting for? invitation? Just go attack him!"

Ordered the leader. It seem that they snapped out and starting to attacking again.

With a high speed human should not have, he dodged all of the incoming attack and hit their neck, sending all of them unconscious except their leader. Then he reappread infront of the leader with a smirk, that make him flee immediately. Forgetting that his family jewel has been crushed.

Raynare and the girl could not belive their eyes. One moment he are surrounded and out numbered, the next things she know, the gang's already unsconcious.

x-x-x

Issei are smirking outside, while inside he felt tired. What he do isn't just a brawl, but he make a illision that make him still seen there despite he doesn't. The kick on nuts is just a distraction so that no one knowing what really happen. After Issei kick him on nuts, he quickly cast the spell and moved behind the bullies and hit their neck. Then he stop casting the spell and stand infront of the leader. He stared deeply into the leader eyes. Then he felt it, he felt the scum leader scared of him. Quickly the scum ranaway, flee.

Not care about his own wound, he moved near the petite girl. Looking at her with concern, he ask...

"Are you okay?"

The girl blinked before her eyes fully

adjusted to his presence. He could see her eyes, before stared deeply to her. The strange thing is, his eyes didn't work.

It alwats like this, when he consciously active his dragon eyes it always didn't work.

Yes, he have dragon eyes. It's a side effect of having 40% dragon blood running trough your vein. It can be used as emontion reading and seeing a bit of the victim past.

After that, he saw her eyes stared to him. The strange thing is, he felt... nature? Coming to her, before it dispersed as quick as it came.

Then she came up to him and pulled out

a handkerchief from her pocket and reach his face before began wiping the blood off his mouth.

'Ah yes.. Forgot about that.'

He sweetdropped. I mean what persom would forgoten his own wound?

''...Thank you...''

Was what he heard. He blinked when realize that it was the girl who spoke, her voice was a tad monotone, but there was gratitude. And he also felt a little concern as well.

"*smile* You're wellcome."

He said with his honest smile. Add to the fact that he unconsciously enchaned his smile with his dragon aura. And you get emontionless girl blush like a... Cat? Before it dispersed as quickly as it came.

''Are... you hurt?''

she asked.

"*shook his head* Nah, it's fine. *smile*."

It was a lie.

Every time he recive damage meanning he will one step closer to become a dragon. And he didn't want it. If he did become a dragon, he will out lived his sister. And he can't bear it. His siter was his light in this world. If he lost her, he can't think a single reason to live.

And he still didn't want to admit his complex...

''Anyway, you should head home. I don't want you encountering those idiots like them again, want us to escort you?''

He offered. He honestly want to help this petite girl.

The girl just moved her gaze away from him and to Yuuma for a moment before shaking her head and said...

''No thank you ...I will be fine'' she said making Issei nod.

"Well, okay then. I guess we will see each other tommorrow. *smile*"

Give her a smile, he was about to walk toward Yuuma when he felt someone grip his hand, making him stop in his tracks. He

was a bit surprised at the amount of grip the girl had for her body frame, it was surprisingly very deceptive.

''My name is ...Koneko ...Toujou Koneko...''

She introduced herself, making Issei forgot that he doesn't give her his name.

"Ahh yes. My name is Hyoudou Issei, and my friend over there is Amano Yuuma."

Introducing both himself and Raynare who blinked at the background. Koneko glared at Raynare for a few second (wich Issei didn't notice) before her eyes back to Issei and then nodded.

''I see...Issei-san, thank you again.''

She said bowing her head then she walked off, leaving both Issei and Raynare alone. In attempt to make conversation, she ask Issei about something...

"Sooo, do you think someone gonna wake them up soon?"

The question answered by a simple nod. An question poped in her mind...

"Ne Issei-kun, why are you looks like you hate bully so much?".

Ask Raynare, she couldn't help but be curious about him. The fact that as far as she know, Issei is never like a kind of person who hate without a reason.

"I do not like, Yuuma-chan. Not hate."

Issei clarafied. While Raynare just shrugged her shoulder, as if not finding the difference.

"So, why?"

She asked again. Issei just sighed and said...

"Past..."

Said Issei. Raynare expecting more just stared deeply at him.

"What? Are you expecting something corny come out from movie?"

Issei joked after noticed that Raynare was expecting more.

"Yes.."

Raynare admited shamelssly. Issei just sighed once again.

'my live are getting crazy each second. What next? Fighting a super crazy villian? Getting resturected? Or meeting the fallen one? Or even have a very hot foursome with Asa and two other hot girl? Wait, what the heck am i thinking?'

Let it be known that Issei need a very VERY cold shower after imagine the last one.

x-x-x

_( At the same time, Inside kendo dojo near the school)_

Two combatant stared at each other, one is a blonde haired male, while the other is light brown haired female. The male use one sword in his right hand like one of those western sword, while the female use two swords in each hand.

Without warning, the two combatant start the battle. The young woman strike first, using her two swords for advantage, she use it to the fullest. Distracting and parrying her opponent attack using her left wooden blade while attacking with her right.

Her opponent, the young man, are fast, faster than her. So if she want to beat him, she must outsmart him. Wich is what she trying to do now.

She trying to distracting him by attacking with two sword, wich barely got him.

She trying to defend from his attack, dodging is useless because he is faster than her.

In the near end of sparring.

She trying her hardest to get a clean hit on him. She brought up her left sword to parry another incoming attack and attacked back with her right sword. Quickly, her opponent stepped away from her attack and almost hit her neck if he didn't stop an inch or two.

"I guess you win again, Kiba-san."

The young admitted. She stepped back and picked her wooden swords that she droped when he almost hit her on neck.

"Yeah.. But you almost got me there Asa-san."

The new recognise Kiba said.

"Yeah, but you are still waaayyy better than me in swordmanship and speed."

Asa praised Kiba. Her body still sore from all of his attack before.

"Here."

Kiba give her a sport drink, wich she gratefully said thanks.

She and Kiba meet two weeks ago when a new student ceremony being held. When she observe the kendo club, she almost dissapointed to find a large number of the member are either fansgirl of kiba or weaker than her standard. And her standard isn't something to laugh at. You must at least give her a wound. And not just a simple little scratch, thats is her standard. There are two girls that almost passed her standard. Key word almost, if she didn't dodged their strike that is. When she was about to leave, a handsome, but not as handsome as her brother, blonde guy accept her chalange, and beat her. Seriusly, even her sensei have a rather hard time to beat her (granted that her sensei is at least on his fifties). But the blonde guy is faster than her, wich surprised her because in her dojo, she is the fastest. But neverthless, she enjoy the fight.

Next day, she asked him to spar regulary every monday in her dojo. (wich by any mean isn't her's). He accept. And even Zabuza-sensei, her teacher, are happy to have another talented student.

But enough chit chat. Let's back to present.

"*Grunt* so, who's win?"

A voices asked from behind her. The person itself looked like a healty fifty years old man. The old man wear a bandage around his neck. He almost didn't have eyebrow. And he also wear a blue headband with a kanji 'warior' written on it. This is the owner of this dojo, Akashi Zabuza. Despite he is fifty years old, his body still maintain a lot amount of his muscle, wich for normal human is almost impossible feat.

"*sigh* Kiba win again. But i promised to you sensei i will beat him one day."

She promised. After all, it was her goal to protect Issei-nii.

'And then, we will married and have a night full of sex with Issei-nii on top, dominated me *droll*... WHAT THE FUCK AM I THINKING?! Stupid! *shot herself with immaginery gun.* Stupid! *shot herself'* Stupid!'

Let's leave her alone now, shall we?

x-x-x

_(later that night)_

Issei standing infront of his sister bedroom door. He knocked it twice, before she opened the door and let him inside.

"So, what's wrong with you A-chan? *cough* It's like there is something bothering you. *cough* What is it?"

He asked once again.

"Issei-nii.. Are you can promise me that you would not tell anyone about this?"

Asa asked. Issei nodded and say...

"Yes *cough* i promise A-chan. *cough* So what is it?"

While this is happenning, Ddraig is spying them from inside his host.

x-x-x

[Either this will become the most intersting confession or the stangest acceptance i have seen in centuries. Wait, that's same.]

Heavenly Red dragon emperor thought.

[Wait... We talk abou Issei here. For him it can be both.]

Ddraig mused. Truly a intersting host he have.

x-x-x

"Umm, Issei-nii... What are your opinion about me?"

She asked. Gone was the string willed woman that fight on par with Kiba. Instead, she was replaced with a very scared little girl he has used to protected. It make him realize just how serious this conversation can be.

"Hmmm... For me, i will always love you-"

Asa face start to redden.

"-As my little sister."

Her face downed. A single tear flown out from her eyes, before she wiped away and lifted her head. She stared at him with eyes filled with tears, it make Issei realize just how much he screwed up.

"It was always as a little sister.."

Issei barely can heard what she said. Bit he didn't care about that. What he cared was how to repair their almost broken realitionship.

"IT WAS ALWAYS AS A LITTLE SISTER! DIN'T YOU UNDERSTAND ISSEI-NII? I WANT TO BECOME MORE!"

Asa shouted, fortunately that her mom and dad will come home later.

"...What?"

Come a genius question.

"Ever since we are kids you always protecting me. ME, your adopted sister."

Tears start to flown from her eyes. Issei can only stood in silence.

"When you start to have illness, i can only blame my self. It was my fault that i'm weak and helpless."

She said. Issei could feel a regret and guilt in her tone.

"I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU SUFFER BECAUSE OF ME!"

She southed again.

"I finnaly get a family i loved. But, seeing you suffer because of me is hard! I just want us a happy ever after like in the book."

She admitted.

"The day you protecting me from that monster is the day i fell in love wih you, much more than siblings should. I know it sound childish, but it didn't. The power you use is not without a consequence, i don't know what is it, but it must make you suffer. And don't you dare to call it crush, i have doubt it multiple time. But it only get stronger. And now i sure that this feeling is true. Please Issei-nii, just said i love you!"

Asa desperately ask.

"I... I..."

Issei began. Before he hug her, giving her a warm feeling.

"I.. Am sorry A-chan."

And with that, Asa tears start to flown harder.

x-x-x

**Evil cliffhanger.. Nyahahahha.**

**No **

**I'm serious.**

**Okay, just joking**.

x-x-x

"...Please Issei-nii, just said i love you!"

I'm curently in a hard situation. In one hand i want to said i love Asa and forsaken myself to never fall in love with someone. And in the other hand i can't bring myself to lied.

"I... I..."

My brain starting to reboot.

"I... m sorry A-chan."

And then Asa crying on my shoulder.

"It's not like i can't love you like a lover"

Issei admitted. Asa eyes starting to gleaming in hope.

"... It's just too soon A-chan. I need to figure out my feeling for you. Can you give me a time to do so?"

I asked. I realy hoped this isn't destroying our relationship as a family, no matter how much it hurt me. I... Realy need to figure out my feeling. I don't know why, but an idea that Asa might end up with random man boiled my blood.

"Ne, Issei-nii. Can you sleep with me tonight?"

Ask Asa with puppy eyes and extra effect of red puffy cheeks. Wich make it 100 times more deadly.

Issei just nodded.

Not even a week in his school and he already have two(?) friends, fight a bully, and now getting confessed by his little sister.

Some times he ever wonder if his entire life is a series of light novel...

x-x-x

**Thats All. Whooh, i'm screwed. It's already 2pm in here.**

**Oh, and for those who aware, yes it's Zabuza from naruto, wich i didn't own.**

**Koneko can't punch the bully cause it will destoy them up.**

**Kiba use his training weight to slowed his speed.**

**Oh and harem will adding one more member.**

**Asia rescue will be in chapter 4**

**Bye.**

**Deathslayali singed off**


	3. The sun meet the nun, the truth revaled

Red Dragon Emperor Little Sister.

Chapter 3 : The sun meet the nun. The truth revaled.

**Welcome back to RDELS. This is your host speaking, the great and super awesome Slay-sama.**

**Due to certain condition (meaning it's time to back to school) i can only update this story at least once every a month. So sorry for slow update.**

**Damnit, this is my first time getting flame,it's hurt. Yes, i know my english isn't that good and i try my hardest to get better. If that didn't work, then i will just say bye to you because you will not read my story anymore.**

**Oh and Issei-Asa relationship is very complicated not to mention, his 'soon to be harem member.' Seriusly, who can dating his own sister and still have much hot girl after him. (not me)**

**As for Harem, it will consist Asa, Raynare, Koneko, Ophis (that's if someone can give me some idea and tell me the story line start from volume 4, honestly i never even read the light novel series and i already write this stuff), Ravel (i will try, but not sure if i can grab her character.) and Hopefully Irina if can get a better grasp on her character.**

**This story isn't following the minority of canon. So slight AU.**

_**Disclaimer: i do not own Highschool DXD, if i do, Rias wouldn't Have a VERY big breast. Seriusly, whats wrong with the normal one? Are the writer have some sort of breast fetish?**_

"talking"

'thinking'

**"demonic talking"**

**'demonic thinking'**

**[Ddraig & Sacred gear talking]**

[ Ddraig & Sacred gear thinking]

*expression*

(Author note)

_(Time or Place)_

Story start.

_(a month later)_

Rias Gremony is very curious about the new student. Yes, one of kuoh great ladys are very intersted in Hyoudou Issei, Hyoudou Asa big brother.

There is something... Unique from him.

She can't explain it, but she knew there's something unique and special. She was informed by her father that there will be a fallen angels attending in this school to observe a boy few weeks ago. That just confirmed her suspicion.

When she saw him fighting the bully a month ago, she noticed a thing that even Sona have a hard time spoting it.

It was an illusion spell.

Granted, she didn't saw any magic circle. So it must be a double layered illusion.

Like the name imply, double layered illusion is casting a illusion to hide the one things while casting it again to hide the other things. In this case, he use illusion to hide himself while the second illusion hide the magic circle. A smart move to make himself look like vanish from the spot.

Koneko had said that he have major human scent, but she didn't know what kind of scent the rest is.

Talking about Koneko, she remembered how much emontion she unsconciously leaked when talking about him.

It was rare for koneko to even smirk, let alone smile, even if it barely noticeable for everyone except Occult Research Club members i.e. Her peerage.

The fact that he can beat 7 teenagers and 2 adults, even with unknown illness, is amazing. Granted, he also can use illusions that not even Akeno, her queen, can use without too much effort. It's not like the illusions was anything special, no it's actually needed high amount of control over their energy.

So of course she is curious. She wondering what if she can add him and Asa to her peerage.

Well, that can wait. Maybe she should say thanks for helping Koneko that day. She is afterall, want to meet him in person.

x-x-x

_(At the same time, Roadway)_

Hyoudou Issei is smart, warm, charming, super dense and probaly a siscon. The last one is in denial.

That's what Toujou Koneko thought after a month walking with him together to school.

But despite it, he is still a very likeable young man, even if he have unkown illiness.

She still remember what has happened after the day Issei beat the bully.

_(Flashback)_

Issei, Asa, And Raynare, a fallen angel disgused as human named Yuuma, are walking together to school. You can see a tense aura that Issei leeked out, this of course noticed by Raynare and Asa, but they didn't ask any question. The last one know the reason afterall.

Then, a petite girl with a white (or silver, but i preffered white.) hair tugging Issei right sleeve. Issei turned his head, and saw the girl he 'saved' (despite she clearly didn't need, but appreciated nonethless) yesterday are walking beside him.

"What is it, *cough* Koneko-chan?"

He asked with unusual strain (for a guy like him at least.) wich didn't go unoticed by Koneko, Raynare and Asa.

"Are you... Okay?"

Asked Koneko. Then Issei blinked, twice, before wondering 'why does she care about me?' then answering.

"Yeah... I'm fine. *cough* I just have a hard night."

Issei admitted. He was still confused by Asa confession and his own feeling. He never bothered tothink about relation stuff afterall.

A frown somehow managed to showed itself on Koneko face. She glanced at Raynare, who flinced under het gaze, and Asa, who glanced back with a 'what do you want from Issei-nii?' Face, before she gazed to her pocket.

She put right hand to her pocket, as if searching something, wich proved right when she pulled out two sweets.

"Do.. You want one?."

Asked Koneko while showed Issei two sweets on her right hand. Issei blinked again, before noticed what Koneko carry on her hand.

"*cough* Do you mind?"

Issei asked back, unsure of what to do. On one hand he want to accept her kidness, on the other hand, he didn't want to be selfish and take one of her sweets. She looked like she loves the sweets very much, if her way to carry the sweets carefully is any indication.

"...No."

She said. While she loves the sweets very much, she liked his warm aura more. And now he didn't leeked it, she feel a little uncomfortable walking with a fallen angel behind her.

"Thank you *cough* Koneko-chan! *smile*"

He said while picked one of the sweets. He opened it and ate it with smile on his face. The tense aura completely vanished, replaced by his ever loving aura.

It made her happy to know that she can helped her 'savior'. That was what she thought.

Unfortunately, she completely ignored the warm feeling in her chest.

She isn't supposed to have this feeling, right?

_(Flashback end)_

After that, she always walk to school together with Issei, ignoring Raynare and Asa glare as she chatted with Issei. But today Asa isn't with them, so only Raynare who glare at her.

Issei himself completely oblivious to his surounding.

Poor lucky bastard.

x-x-x

_(Before school with Asa)_

"*Sigh*... Issei-nii no baka.."

Grumbled a certain young woman with bright brown hair, her body fit her perfectly with c-cup breast and nice curves. She wear a comical smiling sun hair pin. She is Hyoudou Asa, and she isn't in good mood.

A month ago, a cute petite girl that screamed 'loli' saved by her brother from bullies. Now, don't get her wrong, if she there, she will be the one who beats the bullies. What she hate from that little white haired bitch is, she steal her ONII-CHAN!

In past month after she confesed her feeling, Issein-nii never talked to her during school walk. He always talked to that... That BITCH!

"*breath* calm down, *breath* Issei-nii wouldn't like seeing you angry."

She muttered.

"Auuu..."

Asa heard someone tripping. She turned her head to search the sound source; only to see a blonde foreiginer wearing a nun outfit with a large suitscase dropped near the blonde. Asa noticed this and gelped her up and giving her suitcase.

"Are you okay?"

Asa asked with concern detected in her tone. Soon she noticed that the nun (she assumed by her clothes) speaking in italian. She can only transelate the last part.

(note: i will transelate their conversation like _"This"_)

_"-And I don't know where to go and_

_can't ask for directions because I_

_can't speak Japanese." _

Stated the girl sadly. With her knowlodge in italian thanks to her parent, Asa say..

_"That's alright I will help you find where you need to go."_

The girl widen her greeen eyes, surprised with Asa's italian.

_"Oh thank you very much; this must_

_be a sign that God sent you to guide_

_me on my way." _

The girl said happily_._

Asa noted that this girl aura feels somewhat... Holy, the exact opposite of what she feels when near that white haired loli bitch, and more pure (purer?) than what she feels near Raynare.

_"Thank you very much, I was trying to_

_find the church in this town but_

_can't read any of the signs." _

Said the nun in embarrassment.

_"It's okay. I will help you. Nii-san would said 'what a friends for'*Snickers*."_

Asa comented to herself. The nun raised her eyebrows.

_"Nii-san?"_

Asked the nun. Asa blinked, before realizing her outburst.

_"Ah, My big brother. Anyway, what's your name? Mine is Hyoudou Asa!"_

Said Asa cherfully. (Fit for her name. Asa mean 'sun')

_"My name is Argento Asia. Thank you for helping me."_

Asia shyly replied.

_"It's not a problem, i'm not going to school anyway."_

Truth to be told, her parent let her have a day off after few days sparring at dojo. Seeing her tired and full of bruised made her parents worry.

Along the way the duo saw a small boy crying because of a scratch on his knee. Asia quickly went to help him and soothed him when two rings appeared on her fingers and a green glow started emanating fromher hands healing the wound.

Asa amazed, never in her live seeing something like this. Sure her brother can punch very hard, shot a beam to the monster, or even materialize some cool red dragon armor, but not healing a wound!

Now you think about it, her brother was indeed gifted.

_"Sorry about that, I just had to help him."_

Said Asia shyly with a small bow_._

_"Wow, what is that?"_

Said Asa clearly amzed by it.

_"That is a power to heal that God gifted me."_

Said Asia. As noticed that Asia tone becoming melancholy near the end.

_"Is there something wrong?"_

Asa asked after noticed Asia tone.

_"Uh no, it's nothing. It just, i never really have a friend before."_

Sudenly Asa stopped. She remembered her childhood day before Issei-nii get unknown illiness. Before that, she never have any real friend. Issei-nii is the only one care about her beside her adoptive parents.

She was just like her afterall...

_"How about i become your first friend then?"_

Asia widened her green eyes, clearly not expecting something like this.

_"Huh?!"_

Surprised, Asia can only say those words.

_"I mean why not? You are new to this town right? I will gladly help you, that's what friends do."_

Asa explained.

_"Friend... *smile* it's... Nice."_

Warm feelling filled Asia heart, she never really have a friend before, and now she have one.

_"I know! How about we meet again at six tomorrow?"_

Invited Asa.

_"Ok, let's meet again."_

Eventually, they reach the church. The church look like it can fell anytime.

_"Goodbye Asia!"_

_"Goodbye Asa!"_

In the end, they parted away. She still need to buy a new Eroge anyway.

Unkown to both of them, they are being watched by a shadow figure with three pair of crow wing attached to his back. The shadow chuckeled darkly, before disappear, leaving a crow feather.

x-x-x

_(After school, Issei class room.)_

One thing that Issei liked in this school is when it is time to home.

A month has been passed after Asa confession, and until now he still confused. Should he accept, or should he reject?

He didn't want her to end up with some random men, and he didn't want to make her cry.

Fortunately, Koneko-chan cheered him up. That at least give him enough time to figured out his feelling.

It's not that he prefered Koneko than Asa, he just can't stand to answer her.

Decision...decision...decision...

"Hey Issei-kun, do you mind accompanying me to a book store?"

A voice asked. Pulled back to the real world, Issei noticed that almost all of the students in his class were either already on their way home or still packed their stuff. The voice itself come from behind him. Turned his head, he saw Raynare standing behind him.

"Oh, hey Yuuma-chan! *cough* Sorry i didn't see you! I guess i should *cough* have an eyes behind my head, don't you think? *snicker*"

Joked Issei.

"Quit joking around you fool!"

Raynare said playfully while hit him on his right shoulder, wich didn't hurt him.

"Okay, * cough* i will stop. *stop snickering* So what's up?"

Issei asked.

"I just want to ask would you mind accompanying me to a book store?"

Asked Raynare once again.

Issei stoped for a few seconds, before nodding.

"I would not mind, *cough* let's go!"

Issei said. He stand up and walking alongside Raynare to the mall bookstore.

.

.

.

We all know that Issei and Asa lives would change soon.

x-x-x

_(Late afternoon, park.)_

It has been two hours since the leave the school. After chosing a book for themself, they decided that it would be good to do to the park while eating ice cream.

Now we found them sitting on the fountain bench (I mean bench.), eating ice cream while looking up to the sky as if thinking something, wich is probaly true.

The peacefull moment broken with a simple question...

"So... When would *cough* you tell me you are fallen angel?"

x-x-x

_(Two weeks ago)_

Isse are alone in his room with the door locked. His left hand glowed bright green color, before boosted gear materialize on the same place.

"What do you mean *cough* fallen angel, Ddraig? Yuuma-chan is a human! *cough* Right?"

Issei said. Few minutes ago Ddraig said he want to tell him something important, only to know that Yuuma is a fallen angel! Sure she is a beauty, but what's about it?

**[No, she is a fallen angel.]**

Ddraig said, crushing his hopes.

"What... What am i supposed to do?"

Issei desperated. He never meet supernatural being beside what he kill years ago. He just hoped this didn't end like years ago. He can't stand seeing his fery few true friends die.

**[For now, nothing. If she didn't threat or kill you in span two weeks, you can just ask her.]**

"..."

Issei said nothing. He belives she would not harm him in anyway.

Afterall, she is his true friend. And friend never doubt each other.

x-x-x

_(present)_

"...How long did you know?"

She can't belive it! He knew! He knew her secret! What must she do? Should she lie and fullfil Kokabiel task, only to be hunted because treason? Or should she tell him the truth and protect him from Kokabiel?

"The truth is, I already knew it two weeks ago. But that doesn't matter, what matter to me is are our friendship is real or is it your mission?"

If you say Raynare is stunned, then you are right. Besides Kalwalanmer and Mittlet, she never have any real friends. And here he is, asking her a question that stunned her even more.

It's not because the answer, no.

It's because the question itself. He said 'our' friendship? Did he mean it? Did he really think she would befriended with a lowly human?

'Ha... As if i will ever befriended with a lowly human!'

She thought.

And yet... Why did she felt happy? Why she felt so happy at the thought of befriended with this so called 'lowly human'? And why did she felt pain when she called him lowly human? What's wrong with her?

She doesn't understand her feeling at all.

"Please answer me Yuuma-chan... I don't know what are you thinking right now, but even if we are not a real friend yet... We still can give it a shot you know?"

And then, it hit her like a truck. Hyoudou Issei... is really too kind and understable for his own good.

A single tear flown out of her eyes. Her heart filled with happiness, like a garden filled with blossomed flowers.

"Yuuma-chan..?"

Issei said worriedly.

She can feel it. He is worried about her. She felt like she is a princess treated with full of kindness from her prince.

And she liked...

No, scratch that...

And she loved every second of it.

"Issei-kun... Please, just call me Raynare."

Raynare pleaded. She want to hear he called her real name..

"Raynnare-chan..."

Issei said. If it's not because the situation, we can mistake them as a lover. The loving tone he use just added fuel to fire.

Raynare is on bliss, never before she heard someone called her name like this. Even Kalwanmer and Mittlet aren't like this. She then hugged him.

.

.

Unluckly, a certain fallen angel decided to intervened.

"I never thought you would fall for such a lowly creature, Raynare."

x-x-x

A man standing infront them with six black crow like wings sprouted from his back. The man wear what look like some kind of formal cloak. The man radiated malicious aura that make the sky turned dark.

"I never thought you would fall for such a lowly creature, Raynare."

The man said, make his presence known by the duo.

Raynare widened her eyes, recognising the voice owner.

"Dohnasseek?!"

Raynare yelled. If Dohnasseek is here, then that only mean one thing...

"It's look like you do not wish to obey Kokabiel-sama order, then i should kill you."

He said calmly. Then a spear made of light formed on his hand. With enough force, he threw it to Raynare. She closed her eyes, 'at least i died in his arms.' was her last thought.

.

.

.

A minute has been passed, and she didn't feel anything. Opened her eyes, she was greeted with a sight she never expected to see.

She is hugged by Issei right arm, standing on the same place. But that isn't the amazing part.

The amazing part is his left hand.

His left hand covered by red gauntlet with two green gems. The gauntlet itself looked like a dragon scales. Infornt of his left palm are a magic circle, but it isn't like what she have ever seen. The air infront of his left palm never seem to move, blocking a light spear that Dohnasseek throw.

"So you have a few trick under your sleves, eh? Well then, this will be intersting."

Dohnasseek said. He flipped his wings, flying to sky.

Issei ended their hug. When Raynare can stand by her self, she was about to say something, only to be cut off when something on his shoulder opened, wich let him fly.

"I surprised you aren't running yet."

Dohnasseek insulted.

"I am surprised my self. Then, shall we begin?"

Issei stated.

Then Dohnasseek summoned many light spears, thrown it to the Issei. Issei dodged many of them with a high speed, but compared to knight, it's only a fifth of it.

**[Boost!]**

Issei speed and power doubled, but it stiil not enough to beat Dohnasseek. Dohnassek and Raynare noticed his sudden increased power. He suspected Issei have boosted gear at worst. While Raynare is worried about his safety.

Throwing less but more targeted spear to Issei, Dohnasseek decided to save his reverse. Issei having a rather hard time dodging it all of time, so he decided to use his magic more.

Noticing a magic circle infront of Issei hand, Dohnasseek surprised when he saw most of his spear stopped in the air. In fact, it seem even the air didn't moved at all.

'What is this magic?! I never saw a magic like this before!'

Dohnasseek thought. Even with his experience in war, he can't even reorganize his magic at all. It's like-

'-he made his own magic!'

That shocked him, but he didn't show it. Even if he made his own magic, it still no match to fallen angel.

That proved right when the air itself cracked. Acting quiclky, Issei push the light spear off. When he did that, he looked tired as hell.

**[Reset!]**

All of his remeaning power drained. He even coughed blood.

'Hmmm, his magic cost him higly. Then this should be easy.'

Quickly fly behind him, Dohnasseek thrown another light spear. Surprisingly pierced Issei back.

Losing his power, Issei started to falling. Then he hit the ground, leaving a mark under him. This somehow made Raynare realize what had just happened.

"ISSEI-KUN!"

Yelled a worried Raynare. She could not belive this! At the beginning Issei seem to have equal ground! Then when she heard 'Reset!' thing, Issei become weaker than before. And now his back were pierced by light spear!

"*cough* it's look like *cough* this is my end. *Smile* goodbye... Raynare-chan..."

And with that, our hero died.

"Issei-kun, *sobbing* Why?"

Raynare could not moved..

'It just not fair... Why is he need to died?'

Was what she thought, before get knocked unconscious by Dohnasseek. He grab him, then flying far away...

.

.

.

.

x-x-x

_(few seconds later)_

"Are he gone yet?"

A voices asked from inside the small forest near the park.

**[Yes, he is gone.]**

Answered a deep male voice.

Then, from the forest emerge a non harmed brown haired young man with left hand dragon-scales-like gauntlet.

"It's look like my illusioun are successfully fooled him."

The young man said.

**[It is only works when your enemy are unawere of it though, so don't get cocky yet, partner.]**

Said a voice from the young man gauntlet.

"Relax, Ddraig. I already aware of it."

Said the young man calmly.

**[You better, Partner]**

x-x-x

**Evil cliff hanger. And now i am really serious about this.**

**Anyway, i just finished chapter three, and i feel it's not my best chapter. Oh, and for those who are wondering what Asa look like, just imagine Shiba Miyuki from Irregular at magic highschool or mahouka koukou no rettousei with bright brown hair and instead of ice, it's sun hairpin.**

**Oh, and i just decided to make a poll on my profile. Poll will ended 28 jully. Check it out.**

**By the way, i have a question for you who read this, should i make a long chapter or short chapter?**

**And next chapter is Asia and the fallen rescue, but of course with plot twist!**

**And should i continue my original omake?**

**Oh! Look! I have a new omake**

~omake

3 Tips on how to make your brother loved you more than sister by Hyoudou Asa!

1: When you are in one room with your brother, try to make him think you are drunk and then confess your feeling to him. This will not have any effect to a oblivious one.

2: when your brother are inside bathroom, walk in and bathed with him as if nothing happen. This would not have any effect to a oblivious one.

3: When your brother watched a M-Rated movie, say to him that you are curious and want him to do it with you. This would not work if your brother are not pervert, have high respect toward you, Yaoi, or oblivious to your feeling.

From Hyoudou Asa.

Asa: now, Give me my brother back you loli bitch!

Koneko: No, i will not give him to you.

Raynare: Damnit, the two of them are one step closer than me.

**Jaa nee**

**Deathslayali leave the room.**


	4. Sun and nun hanging out!

Red Dragon Emperor Little Sister

Chapter 4 : Sun and nun hanging out, Dragon meet the crow leader!

**Dear reader, when you read this AN, My grandpa is passed away.**

**It just hard to admit that one of your family passed away.**

**Anyway, for you who wonder what kind of power Issei use, it's a illusion and 'Panzer' spell. It's a modern magic. For more information, just see Mahouka koukou no retousei. (Well, the illusion is my original power.)**

**Oh, and please Review. As a writer, review is the fuel of my 'Flame of youth'. The more you Review, the faster this story update. (well, as fast as i can, that is.)**

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Highschool DXD and Mahouka koukou no retousei. If i do, i will exchange Tatsuya and Issei personalities. Imagine what perveted Tatsuya will do to Miyuki!**_

"talking"

'thinking'

**"demonic talking"**

**'demonic thinking'**

**[Ddraig & Sacred gear talking]**

[ Ddraig & Sacred gear thinking]

*expression*

(Author note/comment)

_(Time or Place)_

_I Comand thee, START!_

(Lelouch Lamperauge style)

x-x-x

(Last time)

"Are he gone yet?"

A voices asked from inside the small forest near the park.

**[Yes, he is gone.]**

Answered a deep male voice.

Then, from the forest emerge a non harmed brown haired young man with left hand dragon-scales-like gauntlet.

"It's look like my illusioun are successfully fooled him."

The young man said.

**[It is only works when your enemy are unawere of it though, so don't get cocky yet, partner.]**

Said a voice from the young man gauntlet.

"Relax, Ddraig. I already aware of it."

Said the young man calmly.

**[You better, Partner]**

x-x-x

_(In abbadonned crunch, midnight)_

Kalwalamner is confused.

She never see Raynare cry once. Even Raynare didn't cry when she fall, she only regret her action and move on.

And yet... What she saw now saddened her.

Raynare, she is crying...

The boy Raynare supposed to be observed is dead (even thought it isn't the offical mission, more like threat.)

And Raynare cried over that fact... (the dead boy, mind you.)

Kalwalamner know for the fact that the boy is the reason Raynare looked very happy lately. But she didn't know that when the boy dead, it will make Raynare cried like this.

She just hoped that someone can make Raynare happy again.

x-x-x

_(Near the park, with Koneko)_

Hyoudou Issei...

It was the name of her senpai that 'saved' her from bully.

It was also the name of person buccho curently intested in to add to her peerage

But that's isn't important right now.

Few minutes ago, she felt a huge amount of power coming from the park. Her devil instict screamed her to run, to go somewhere far and hide.

Yet... Her curiousty got better of her.

Blended with nature isn't a hard task for nekokushou like her, even if she didn't use senjutsu. So after build up her courage, she began to walk slowly and disecretly. When she finaly reach the park, her eyes widen.

Never in her live she saw or imagine this!

Hyoudou Issei, her senpai, is currently flying. A wing like no other being she ever see(Granted, she never see a dragon) are attached to his back. A red scales like gauntlet covered her left arm. While his right hand is infront of his body, as if protecting his body from damage with invisible shield, wich proved right when she noticed many light spear are stopped in the air.

In that moment she noticed his opponent.

A man with a shocked face wear some kind of black coat and hat is flying in air. Six fallen angel wings are attached to his back. He also radiated an malicious and insane aura but it was covered with self control.

Somehow, she didn't notices Raynare stared at Issei with hopeful look near her.

Ayway, let's back to the topic.

**[Reset!]**

Koneko could sense it, his body losing it's power at fast speed, tireding his body!

'Issei-senpai... Please be save'

Koneko thought in her mind. Then, something more bizare happening infront of her eyes.

'Issei-senpai eyes... It changed!'

Koneko thought in surprise.

"ALTERNATE FATE!"

She heard Issei-senpai yelled. Then he quickly fled to the wood, ignored Yelling Raynare.

Feeling relief when she know Issei didn't dead, she quckly went back to home. She really hoped to meet Issei-senpai again as soon as possible.

Oh, how right she is...

x-x-x

_(What really happen when the dragon fight the sinister crow)_

**[Reset!]**

All of his remeaning power drained. He even coughed blood.

'I can't keep fighting like this! What should i do?'

Issei thought warrily. Using modern magic too much tired him, even thought it need less magical reverse than his illusion spell.

Modern magic, it is a magic unlike other magic who based on imagination. Modern magic is limited to the user understanding on manipulating reality. And he is the only one (as far as he know) who can use this branch of magic.

The reason behind this is the theory.

The super complex theory he made is based on number. So to use this branch of magic, the user need to make and remember their own number line. Wich he do.

The spell he made is 'panzer', a spell to make the particle stay still and didn't move an inch, be it gas, liquid, or solid. So the reason why the light spear cannot pierce his defense is because the air particle itself prevent the light spear to move.

**[There is still one way left, partener ]**

Said Ddraig in his mind. Left with no other choice, Issei ask..

'What is it?'

**[Use your dragon eye based illusion. It's the only way.]**

Stated Ddraig.

Dragon eye based illusion, a magic that can only be used by a humanoid dragon or humanoid dragon hybrid. When make eye contact, the user must directed his life force to his eye. Every time Issei use this, he lost five percent of his human blood. So if he use this, he will left with fifty five human blood. Add to the fact that when he use this technique, it is also consume 5% of his life force. Even thought he still can't fully control it, he can used few of it ability.

'Scew the consequence!'

Issei thought. Then, his eyes changed. Gone was his browm eyes, replaced with a green eyes with dragon like pupil.

"ALTERNATE FATE!"

Issei yelled. The two unlucky victim stared his eyes. Then, they start to hallucinating his death.

'Sorry Raynare-chan.'

x-x-x

_(The next day, at the river.)_

Hyoudou Issei is a prodigy to many thing, except fishing. So today he decide to mastering it.

This mornig Asa said she will meet a friend to hang out. Be a loving big brother he is, he give her enough money for the day, wich she gratefully accept(and kiss him on the cheek to express her gratidute and more... Lucky bastard.)

**[Partner, becarefull.]**

Ddraig said in his mind.

'What is it, Ddraig? Something is wrong?'

He silently Repplied in his mind. He put his guard on, ready for anything.

**[I sense powerfull fallen angel is near us, and it's more powerful than what you fought last night.]**

Ddraig said.

Now Issei is worried. Because even if he can doubling his power, his limit is 10 times boost before burst. And even then, it will take enough time for the old man to kill him in at least 10 ways.

Finally he reach the river. But soon he noticed that he isn't the only one who fishing.

There, sitting near the river, is a old man with goatee(i think?) and black hair with the front part of the old man hair is in dirty blond.

Strangely the old man radiated the same aura like Raynare, but with a more power. But he also feels something else.

It's like... The old man power is repressed?

"Hey there! Why don't you join me fishing here?"

Yelled the old man.

Turned his head to see who is the unluckly victim, only to realize that HE IS the unlucky victim, because currently no one beside him walking on the road.

Left with no other choice, Issei start walking there.

x-x-x

_(With Asa, at the same time)_

(note: This conversation is in italy)

_"Hi Asa-san. I'm sorry i late."_

Said a certain nun. Her clothes are still the same as yesterday.

_"It's okay Asia-chan, i am just arrive here myself."_

Repplied Asa. She now wears a nice white dress and green short jacket. She also wear a silver bracelet, her brother gift last year. Many teenager stare at her, and blushed when they did. Well, can't blame them. She is very attractive after all.

_"Shall we go then?"_

Asa offered.

And so they start to enjoy their time together with eating, watching a movie, and playing at the game center, wich where Asa get the two of them a Raichu-kun dolls.

Asia is very happy. Never before she spend her time enjoyed someone company this much. Sure she is vey happy to heal everyone when the crunch still accept her. But she never have any friend before. And now she hanging out with her new friend in this city. She thanked to the God for meeting her wiith her first and true friend.

Asa herself also feel happy. When she look at Asia, she cannot help but reminded of herself. The only difference is she have a brother that care for her well being. Her brother even save her from that monster! But, Asia didn't have anyone to rely on.

Because of that, she decided to be Asia pillar of strength, just like what Issei-nii do to her many years ago.

Finnaly tired, they are now can be found at the park near the mall. Sitting on the stone bench is Asia while Asa sit beside her.

_"Thank you very much for today, Asa-san. I enjoyed our time together."_

Said Asia happily while hugging her own Raichu-kun.

_"Youre wellcome Asia-chan. Beside, what are friend for? *grin*"._

Asa grinned.

Asia smiled for a few second, before her expression turned grim. Asa who notices this decide to ask...

_"Hey, what's wrong?"_

_"Asa-san, would you like to hear a story?"_

Asia said.

_"Sure, i don't mind."_

Asa repplied.

And so she told her a story about a girl who was called 'The Holy Maiden'.

x-x-x

In a certain region in Europe(Italy to be more precise, right?) there was a girl who was abbadoned by her parents. She was raised in a church nearby by a nun along with other orphans.

The girl who was a strong follower of the Church received a special power at the age of 8. She healed a wounded puppy, and a person from the Catholic Church witnessed it by chance.

From there on, her life changed. The girl was taken to the main Catholic Church and she was symbolized by many as a "Holy Maiden" because of her healing power. She used her power to heal many believers. They were told it was a power of divine protection. Rumors brought rumors and she was respected as a "Holy Maiden" even without her approval. She had no dissatisfaction's for how she was treated. People from the Church were kind and she didn't hate healing people. She instead was happy that her power was of use. The girl was thankful to God who had given her that power.

But she was a bit lonely. She didn't have any friends she could talk to. Sure everyone treated her nicely and was nice to her. But there were no one willing to become her friend. She understood why. She knew that they were looking at her as something irregular. They didn't look at her as a human but as a creature that could heal humans, a _thing._

...But one day, it changed.

By coincidence, there was a wounded devil nearby, and she healed him because she can't stand seeing other people suffer.. She thought that even if it was a Devil, she had to heal it if it was injured. It was her kindness that made her take such an action. But that changed her life forever. One of the people from the Church saw that incident and notified others of the Church. The higher ups of the Church were shocked about it.

"A power that can heal Devils!?"

"Something absurd like that cannot happen!"

"The power of healing is only to heal the followers of God!"

Yes, there were several people who had the power to heal. But the power to heal the Devil was out of the question. The people of the Church thought it was common sense that the power to heal doesn't work on Fallen Angels and Devils.

Apparently, a similar incident had happened in the past. The power to heal Fallen Angels and Devils that were not protected by God. But that was feared as the power of a "witch". So the people saw her as a heretic.

"Damn witch that heals Devils!"

The girl who was respected as a Holy Maiden was now feared as a witch. So the Catholic Church kicked her out. The group that picked her up was a group of "Exiled Exorcists". In other words, she had to get divine protection from the Fallen Angels.

But the girl never forgot to pray to God. She also never forgot to thank God. But the girl was still cast away.

God didn't save her. What shocked her the most was that there was not even a single person that was willing to defend her. There

was no one who cared about her.

x-x-x

"It's because I didn't pray enough…."

Asia's face was flowing with tears. She is sad, very sad. She was already accept her fate, be kicked out of the crunch and get a protection from Fallen angel. She cannot to feel sad.

As for Asa...

"*cry**cry*"

...She cried so hard that it make the floor under the stone bench changed to a mini lake(wich i sweetdropped (^_^")).

(Hey, don't stare her like that! You know, girls and their teary stuff.)

Then She hugged her.

_"Asa-san?"_

Proclaimed Asia in surprise. Then, she feel a hand petted her head, slowly ease her bottling up emotion.

_"It's okay... You don't need to feel lonely anymore. We are friend, aren't we?_*comforting smile*"

As Asa said this, she never noticed a man with a black wings landed behind her.

_"Asa-san..."_

_"You are very nice person Asia-chan!"_

Asa said happily while a tear still coming out from her eyes.

_"Oi oi, what is this? Some kind of soap opera?"_

Said a definitely male voice, a scary one at that. Turned her head to search source of the voice, only to see a man with 6 black wings standing on one of the pillar. The man radiated malicious aura that screamed her to 'run'.

_"W-who a-are you?"_

Asked Asa as she began trembling in fear.

_"Dohnasseek-sama!?"_

Said a surprised Asia.

(you know, they are talking in itally, yet still added japan suffix. I find it hilarious, don't you think?)

_"Asia, you should not run from us again. You are Kokabiel-sama personal belonging afterall."_

Dohnasseek said. That sentence somehow snap Asa back to reality.

_"No… I don't want to… I don't want to go back to that church! I don't want to go back to peoples who kill other people! Also, you people did things to me….."_

Said Asia fearfully. Understable, considering yesterday she go with Freed to 'kill the heretic'.

_"Asia isn't anyone property, you bastard!"_

Yelled Asa in top of her lungs. Angry because a pure person like Asia must witness a murder.

_"Regadless of what do you think, Asia must still come back with me. Her Sacred Gear is essential for our plan. So please come back with me. I have wasted a lot of my time_

_searching for you. Don't make any trouble for me."_

Stated Dohnasseek calmly. Afterall, to survive a war, you must keep your head calm. It was a lesson he learned hard way during the war.

_"I will not let you."_

Asa said. She standing infront Asia, to protect her from this bastard.

_"So be it."_

Dohnasseek said, before creating a light spear, make Asa body tensed in instict. When he was about to throw it away, Asia yelled...

_"WAIT!"_

Asia started.

_"Dohnasseek-sama, please let Asa-san go! I will come back to church if you do!"_

Said Asia.

_"Very well, then come here."_

Dohnasseek ordered. When Asia was about to walk, Asa gripped her hand. At this point Asia lifted her head, only to see Asa tears leeked down to her cheeks.

_"Asia-chan, please don't go."_

Pleaded Asa, as her eyes started to leeked more tears.

_"Asa-san, today is the best day in my live. I'm very grateful to have a friend like you."_

Asia said. Her tears rolled down to her cheeks.

(If i don't know any better, they must be a lover)

_"Time's up. It's time to go."_

Said Dohnassek without any sense of remorse, probally have seen this scene very much. He walked to behind Asia, grabbed her by her waist, and fly.

_"Good bye, Asa-san."_

.

.

.

'Why is this keep happening!? I have promised myself to become stronger to help Issei-nii, but why can i help my friend?!'

Thus Asa broke down, crying for her failure.

No...

She is always a failure...

'Issei-nii, help me.'

"A-chan?"

x-x-x

_(a hour ago, with Issei)_

We can see two people fishing aat the river. One of them is look like old enough to be your father, while the other one is a teenager. The two of them have one thing in common...

...The fact that neither of them didn't get a single fish yet

"*sigh* why are we *cough* did not get even a single damn *cough* fish yet?"

The teenager complained with cough every now and then.

"*sigh* As if i know the reason kid."

The old man replied.

Then, as if some supernatural being answered their prayer,(wich laughable considering they are supernatural being.) the teenager bail get eaten by one of the fish.

"Ooh!"

With a gentle pull, the fish slowly move to the teenager. Inch by inch, the fish move closer, until it finally hanged in the air by the rod fish have two long mustache, it's look like eel and it head is flat.

Summary, it's a catfish.

"Wow, so this is *cough* a catfish?"

The teenager asked to himself, wich then answered by a confirmation by the old man.

"Soo *cough*"

The teenager started, before throwing yet another bait.

"What is your *cough* buisness here, fallen angel-san?"

Asked Issei. The old man just smiled to him.

"Well, to be honest i just want to spend time relaxing and all, Hyoudou"

Said the old man. Issei, suspect there's something more..

"Really? *cough* Aren't you here to kill me?"

Asked Issei. The old man blinked twice.

"What? Why should i kill you?"

Asked the old man back.

"I don't know. *cough* Higher up order maybe?"

Issei sugested. The old man hand gripped the rod thighter than before.

**"THAT DAMNED KOKABIEL!"**

Yelled the old man in rage. A six pair of wings sprouted from his back in few seconds.

'S-scary'

Issei thought.

_(Few minutes and a broken rod later.)_

"Hyoudou-san, i need your help."

Said the old man. His voice filled with authority, unlike a few minutes ago.

"W-what is it?"

Issei warrily said. Who are not? Infront of him is a fallen angel that can kill him in every second if he wish so. And if what Ddraig said few days ago is true, then there is only a few 6 pairs winged fallen angel in Grigori that have THAT much power.

'Calm down Issei, there is no use if you are panicked. Beside, you only need to boost 7 times to go on par with him in raw power, even thought it will only left me with only 3 more boost left. Besides, i don't want to become a dragon more than i have to.'

He thought.

(7 times boost equals to 128 times his base power. That means his body will getting tired 128 times faster than he should have. Even though he have 45% Dragon blood, his human blood is still the dominated one. Add to the fact that human are weaker than most supernatural being is spoke the volume how fragile his body is. Luckly, it's covered by his Panzer spell.)

"I am sorry for one of my subordinates want to kill you. I just want them to observe and not inolved in your live what so ever, so i an sorry."

The old man apologized.

"It's... *cough* Okay i guess mister... Azazel, right? *nerverous*"

Issei guessed.

"Hm, so you have awaken your sacred gear huh? Well, do you mind to do me a favor?"

Asked the now named Azazel.

"*cough* I don't mind, as long as that isn't inolved with my family that is! *cough* So what is it?"

Issei said without any hint's of fear or nerverous. If anyone threatened his family, especially his cute little sister, screw murphy law! He will kick the person ass with enough force to send the person to the moon!

...and he still reasoned it as normal.

Damn him and his obliviousness.

"There is a traitor in my ranks."

Azazel spoke, before pulling yet another rod out of nowhere.

"Can you retrive one of my subordinates and bring her to me? Last i checked, there are only three female fallen angels i send here."

Azazel informed.

"You sure *cough*? Cause i'm really sure one of them is male go by name *cough* 'Donut? Dohnat? Oh yes *cough*, Dohnasseek'."

Issei said happily as he snaped his finger like a certain detective.

"Dohnasseek eh? He is a hard opponent since he is 6 winged fallen angel, especially since he manage to survive the last great war."

Informed Azazel once more. He then give Issei a number card and a paper.

"When you finish, just call this number."

Then, his wings sprouted once more. He then flying so fast that it leaves so much smoke near Issei.

"I realy *cough* hate when *cough* someone do that * cough*.

Muttered Issei.

When the smoke cleared, he began to examined the paper gifted by Azazel.

'Hm? Devil summoning paper?'

He wondered.

Then he realized just how late it was getting. He hoped that his mom would understand.

"Oh well, i'm gonna hit a WcDonalds first."

He said to particually no one. Then he left the river, completely forgot his fishing rod and bucket.

x-x-x

_(One stomach full later)_

Walked out of the WcDonalds is Issei holding his stomatch in statisfication. He just finished eating a lot food, completely abusing the hell out of his very big wallet. Well, who can blame him? His day just like a shit hit the fan, completely and utterly messed up. How the fuck he met the leader of Grigori again? Oh yeah, fishing. Just that, he will never fishing again(wich is a lie, you don't see his fingers make scissor, do you?)

He decided to rest for a few minutes in the park near the mall. Then, he sense it. The same feeling he have when he fought that bastrad Dohnat guy. Even thought what he feels is just that he HAVE been here, not now.

Decided to check what so special from that place, he then walked to the park. Imagine his surprise and sad when he saw that his sister crying on the floor.

Tears rolled down from her cheeks, she let out a sadened cry. All of her now just screamed 'vulnerable', 'fragile', and 'weak'. It reminded him why he sacrifice his 'innocent' in the first place. It reminded him why he manage to do a feat that impposible for a boy his age.

What is the duty of older brother?

To protect his little sister of course!

And here he is, watching his sister cry. It truly broke his heart to see this.

Anger filled his heart, rage fueled his sacred gear power, make him alomst lost to Juggernaut Drive.

Keyword: _Almost_

**[Calm down partner! Now isn't the time to angry. You have a sister to comfort, remember?]**

Reminded Ddraig

The effect instantaneous. All of his negative feeling completely vanished, all of it replaced by love and kindness. It's amazing how a single person can affect greatly to other.

'Thanks Ddraig.'

Issei thanked mentally.

"A-chan?"

Said Issei.

In a very slow motion, Asa turned her head to stare at him. Her tears falling from her eyes. Her cheeks was red because crying. If it wasn't because rhe situation, everyone who see her now will screamed 'MOEE'.

"Issei-nii*hiks*."

Without warning, she jump and hugged Issei in the speed that rival and even surprass knight.

"W-what?"

Dumfounded, Issei can't even move a single finger.

"Issei-nii*hiks*. I-i am a failure Issei-nii*hiks*."

Said Asa while sobbing.

That successfully snap Issei out of his current dumbfounded mode.

"A-chan,"

Gently rubbing is hand to her head in attempt to calm her down, Issei countinued.

"It's okay to become failure today, as long as we can get better the next day. Please remeber that, my cute imoutou *wink*."

Her face redened, either by embrassement or the other thing i didn't need to write cause you already know.

"So, *cough* why did you crying again?"

Asked Issei.

Asa expression become dark once again. Not dark 'evil', but dark 'regret'. She then decided to tell her brother about Asia and this eventful day.

x-x-x

"So what are you going to do, A-chan?"

Issei asked. Sometimes when he goes all serious, he even forgot to cough.

He already know what Asa will say, he is her big brother afterall.

"I want to save Asia-chan, but i didn't have enough power to do it myself."

She said, sounding sad while admiting her weakness, uselessness.

"Issei-nii... I am sorry if i am selfish right now, but can you help me to rescue Asia-chan? She is ny first true friend."

She stared at him with her two big light brown eyes.

Unable to resist(not that he want to resist in the first place) the legendary infamous 'puppy eyes' can strike critical hit on Issei.

"There is no need to ask A-chan, i am ready to help you as always. *smile* let's go save your true friend."

He smiled to her, but in the inside he is angry and happy at the same time.

He angry at himself because he can't prevent her from crying. While he is happy to know she finnaly open up and have a true friend that will help each other. He however, will still make the guy that make Asa crying pay.

Somehow, Dohnasseek feel shivers running up to his spine.

x-x-x

**And that is guy!**

**Originnally i would include the battle scene, but someone tell me that if my grammar didn't improve then i should made the chapter short, wich fail epically.**

**By the way, i finnaly found a beta reader.**

**Sorry, but no Omake today.**

**Don't forget to see my poll!**

**Just hope my mom will not gone berserk, she is very scary i tell you!**

**Anyway, have a good day! Not a coffee mind you!**

**deathslayali running from angry kendo club.**

**Wait, wha~?**


	5. Rescue The Nun and Sun Awakenning

Red Dragon Emperor Little Sister

Chapter 5 : Rescue The Nun, Epic Battle, and Sun Awakenning!

**Hello everyone! As usual, i'm ****Sla****y****-sama**** will be your host in this chapter**

**Anyway, this chapter wil end Asia rescue-arc. But, this chapter would raise more question about Issei-Asa sibling/lover relationship.**

**Unfortunately, i will slowed down my update rate, if you want anyone to blame, just blame the test.**** And blame that my hand phone is in my mom hands, so I can't reply your review. Sorry everyone.**

**Oh, and someone said that he didn't understand why Issei use wheelchair. Let me said that he used wheelchair only when he is in his home. It's because his body is fragile, and you noticed that Issei never get direct hit in chapter two, right? If he get direct hit, the damage will multiple by 3.**

**Ah, I'm get side tracked.**

**Anyway, he use wheelchair because if he doesn't, he will risk revealing his magic, because he unconsciously use minor enchantments (and when I said that, I mean he fueled his dragonic blood with magic) to make himself move.**

**Oh, and Asa considered Raynare and Koneko her rival in love.**

**As for Harem, I think I wouldn't include Ophis. I still have a problem cause I don't understand the story that much after volume 5.**

**Oh,**** thank you for reviewing**** and don't forget to Review, we Author live from review after all!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Highschool DXD, Mahoka koukou no retousei, and fate/stay night. If i do, i will not write this story.**

"talking"

'thinking'

**"demonic talking"**

**'demonic thinking'**

**[Ddraig & Sacred gear talking]**

[ Ddraig & Sacred gear thinking]

*expression*

(Author note/comment)

_(Time or Place)_

Japanse logic : the king Arthur is Female, the bigger the mecha the faster it moves, and if you angered any female, she can beat the crap out of you no matter how weak she is. Oh, and no matter how powerful is the enemy, the protagonist somehow beat the enemy with a new moves/skill/power. And the enemy always underestimated the protagonist (in most anime)

x-x-x

_(Last time)_

"There is no need to ask A-chan, i am ready to help you as always. *smile* let's go save your true friend."

x-x-x

_(Years ago. Unknown place)_

"Liz, talk to me Liz!"

A desperate man said.

We can see a man kneeled beside a woman that barely alive, if the wound that covered her is any indication.

"My love *coughing blood* please don't cry. You will only ruined your handsome face *coughing blood.*

The barely alive woman said.

"*chuckled sadly*" ' even when you are almost dead, you still care about me.'

The man thought sadly.

"Please Liz! Don't leave me! I need you!"

Sadly, reality is cruel.

"My love *coughing blood* even if i go, i will always be with you... *coughing blood*..in here."

The woman touched his right chest, where the heart supposed to be.

"No! Wait, let me call the medic team! They can heal you!"

He was about to flap his wings when a hand grabbed his hand. Looking at the woman with mixture of many emontion, he cannot help but thought...

'Why?...'

Why didn't she let me call the medic? Why she wouldn't let me help her? WHY?

As if sensing his thought, she opened her mouth.

"I can't stand seeing you go *coughing blood*. Please just be with me in my last minute!"

She begged to him, she begged him! Never before she begged to him, not even in (ahem) bedroom she has ever begged to him! She just that prideful.

Then, he undestood the bitter truth. His wife is dying, and this will be the last minute in his happy life wiyh his wife.

With that, he finnaly calmed down, not much.

"Thank you."

The woman said while smiling, before her lips twitched and replaced the smile with a slutry smile.

"*coughing blood* Ne, can i have a last kiss?"

There is no need to answer that question, because her lips already sealed with his, tender yet firm lips. There is no ulterior motives behind the kiss (I.E french kiss or what ever kind of kiss like that.), it's just filled with love for eachother, and regret because this will be the last time they will do this.

She can felt it, all of his emontion, all of his love from his lips. Oh, how she wish she could live longer to enjoy this, but alas, her times is almost up. With every determination left, she pulled back her head, seperating the heavenly kiss, wich ironic considering 'what' are they.

Panthing, she said her last words, that will forever engraved in his head.

"Thank you for everything, goodbye."

x-x-x

_(abbadonned cruch, afternoon.)_

'Liz...'

A man sitting on the cruch roof thought, unsconciously shed a single tears that somehow escaped his eyes.

'... This night, you will reborn. And nobody, not even death, will seperates us this times. I promise.'

x-x-x

Asa Hyoudou is anything but a pantient person. She has knocked her sensei dojo door for almost twenty minutes. Come on, she know Zabza-sensei is old enough to become her grand father, but this just ridicoulus! Usually, it will only need up to ten minutes.

'Where is Zabuza-sensei when you need him?'

Apparently, after her 'hearthful moment' (it isn't a word, is it?) with her nii-san (which she enjoyed every millisecond of it.) She remembered the swords Zabuza-sensei used to brag. Keyword used, because he never does it anymore. Anyway, back to the main topic.

Because she is unarmed, might as well borrow some weapon. It's more of safety than anything else. Also she noted that his brother insisted on it. He is worried of her safety after all.

Lost in thought, she will probably not notice that the door is already opened, which in turn revealing the old yet proud swordsman, and Asa-sensei, Zabuza!

"*cough* yes, what is it Asa-kun?"

The elderly man said. Back from her world, she apologized to her sensei for lost in thought. Everyone will die if they let their guard down, that's what her sensei always reminds her after all.

"Sensei, can I borrow something?"

Ask Asa.

As for Issei, who his present is ignored, cannot help but sweetdropped.

'Somehow, I feel like want to cry.'

**[I pity you, partner]**

x-x-x

_(Inside dojo, minutes later)_

Kubikiri honco, or the beheading sword. That is the name of one of the swords that Zabuza used to brag. It has been passed down from his great grandfather, the first Zabuza. Apparently, Zabuza is a title for anyone of his family who wield that sword.

The sword itself is big, almost as tall as Asa, but Asa still taller about an inch or so. It only has one edge, but it is very sharp. The purpose of the blade is to make the opponent bleed. Because from what Zabuza said, it is capable of repairing itself. And don't forget it have one hole for another hand to grab.

Of course, considering what happen today, Asa believed that, but of course she can't stop jawdropping.

Move on to other swords.

This sword is katana-like sword. The name of the sword is Byakushiki, or the white expression. True from it name, it color is completely white like snow, even the shaft is white. The Katana have ability to boost the user speed to quadruple of the original speed for short amount of time with the drawback to become tired four times faster. The sword is a prize after defeating the former wielder that has become drunk of power. Zabuza also added that back then it was a very hard battle. Thanks for that, he have an x slash mark on his chest.

Last but not least is the sister sword of Byakushiki, the Kuroshiki or the black expression. Same like it sisters, the sword is also katana-like with black on overall part of the swords. The difference of it from its sister is it main ability. Kuroshiki is capable to quadruple the user power for short amount of time (5 to 20 seconds) with the same drawback.

Summary, Zabuza can be considered as one of the pure human strongest swordsman (A hero doesn't count, but he still have the same power of them when in his prime. And that is 40 years ago.)

The siblings cannot help but jawdropped comically. Seriously?! The old man in front of them is once as powerful as hero?! That's almost unbelievable.

"So, which one you want to borrow?"

Bewildered, they can't seem to respond the question. They face can be described as 'Are you serious?' Face.

Somehow, in all of this sudden revelation, Asa still think this line of thought…

'Yes! With this entire weapon we can save Asia for sure. And after that, I will force my way with Issei-nii. And no one will stop me. Muahhahaha…'

…..You know what? I envy and pity Issei at the same time. (And I thought I have used that line before.)

x-x-x

_(Ten minutes after the sudden revelation.)_

After the little (big) revelation, Issei cannot help but shivering his spine. He doesn't know why, but he feels that somehow he fears that his virginity will soon be gone. But enough of that, A-chan friends lives are in danger here, and he would be damned if he let A-chan even cry.

After choosing (well, Asa quickly chose Byakushiki and Kuroshiki, which mean he left with Kubikiri Honcho.) his sword, Issei and Asa thanked to the swords owner, which he only replied..

"Bah, you (point at Asa) are the only one I trusted with my sword, while I still don't believe your skill (pointed at Issei), I can't let my favorite student depressed if you die now, can I?"

Truth to be told, he doesn't have any skill in swordsmanship that much is true. But given enough time, he can overpower his opponent. Though, he prefers fight with brain over brawn.

In only ten minutes, he and Asa already prepared their attire. While Issei only have a minor change like the big sword sheathe on his back, Asa has changed her outfit with 'a special battle suits' which consisted a long jeans, white and blue T-shirt (which somewhat didn't hide her big 'chest' or 'breast'.) and white red-lined mini jacket. When he asks where she get that outfit, she just grinned and said to him...

"Let just said that a certain big brother gave me his credit card few months ago."

…Oh, so that's why lately his credit card is nowhere to find. Oh well, if she is the one using it then he is okay with that. She never abuses it too much after all. Like a certain someone said, 'what doesn't kill you make you stronger.'

**[Partner, you really should stop overthinking too much, one of these day you will fried your brain. And trust me, it doesn't feel so good.]**

'Oh come on! It's not like i have fried my brain… yet.'

x-x-x

"Issei-nii."

Asa snapped her brother out from his daydream (which she really hoped about her.). Honestly, if the situation didn't press their time, and her new friends isn't held as a hostage, she would have 'a long little chat' which in her mind translated as 'a long kinky sex.'. In which they screamed each other name while lost to earthly desire called lust, which is the reason why so many angels fall.

Moving on…

"Hmm? *cough* oh, sorry A-chan, what were we talking about just now?"

Embarrassed because he daydreamed in the late evening, Issei cannot help but to rub his right head with his right hand in shame. No, that's not right; he was evendreaming (I make a new word).

"It's nothing, let's go."

.

.

.

Asa really doesn't know what to say. It has been long since she confessed to him, and he never brought up that subject. It is feel like he is dodging her answer. And it truly hurt her heart that her brother in all but blood is refusing to answer.

She hoped that someday her brother will finally accept her feeling and return it. She isn't blind to not notice that more girls are attracted to Issei-nii, like that neko-girl and Yuuma. If her brother decided to make a harem (which is not likely.), she would be the first wife, and that's final! Even though she didn't like to share what's her.

x-x-x

There are too many things that would not let Issei to return his sister feeling, and the main reason is society. In modern era, incest is considered taboo. Not to mention what his father would thought. (Even though Asa is adopted, but she is his sister nonetheless.)

…Forget it, if his father knows he would instead support their relationship. It's because his son completed one of his dream (*cough* fetish *cough*).

And add to the fact that he didn't know what he is feeling for her. Truth to be told, he considered Koneko-chan and Raynare (now that he know her true name.) his interest, if not for the fact that he also feeling the same, but more powerful, feeling toward his sister. He doesn't understand his feeling, why did he even feel like that toward them in the first place?

**[Partner, we have arrived in front of the church.]**

x-x-x

Standing in front of the seemed ruined church door is two lone figures. One of them is a male with a big sword sheath while the other is definitely a female with not revealing and cute outfit. The fact that each of them is armed with at least one sword is irrelevant to the spectator, who are one man with priest robe and in each hand is a holy sword and gun that filled with holy bullet (Freed Zelzan), and two females. One of them is wearing a purple dress that seemingly skin-tight that leave a little to imagine, and the other is a girl in cute maid outfit.

Figures, Japan and their twisted logic (I.E: Females king Arthur, and the big badass mecha that moves faster than even a bullet. I mean, WHERE THE FUCKS IS THE LOGIC?)

Anyway, the man in priest robe suddenly jumped off from building of three stories house, and landed perfectly on the ground without even a scratch, a feat that no normal human was able to do.

Then again, this is the world filled with supernatural deity.

"Hoo, so shitty devils have come huh? Do you want some drink? Before i stab you with this pretty holy sword-chan that is!"

Taunt the priest, which didn't fit to be called priest in the first place. Maybe a tray priest will fit.

Then, the females, who suddenly expand their wings, fly above them.

"Hey Freed, don't you realize that they are a human?"

Said the sexy woman while put her hands below her breast, which in turn make the breast seemingly get bigger.

"What? So they are not a shitty devil? Oh damn! And here I thought i can killed them slowly with holy sword-chan."

Complain the stray priest, while pouted that surprisingly cute if he is a female, that is.

"Hee? If you want to kill them so badly, why didn't you use the holy water? Isn't it would hurt them like an acid toward a skin right?'

Ask the seemingly innocent girl beside the hot babe. The girl wore a maid outfit that is so cute that it is almost a crime. Which is opposite of her sadistic nature. (Once again, blame Japanse logic.)

The duo sibling decided to use a secret signal (which mostly Issei make randomly.). In which resulted Asa to sneak inside carefully while Issei hide her with his illusions. It was go unnoticed for 5 minutes, before the smarter one stopped her teammate arguing.

"Stop this pointless chat! Isn't you notice that one of them was not here?"

True enough, there is only one person standing in front of them. Then he stabbed the big sword he previously sheathed on his back on the ground. As if on command, the air itself started to condensed around him like he is wearing an invisible armor.

Whoever, this is not the case.

The condensed air before their eyes is having a visible line. The line is colored in crimson red that covered by the condensed air that covered all of his body. Even his face was covered with red line that seemingly coming out from his eyes. (But of course he doesn't cover his nose. So that he still can breathing.)

This is panzer in its normal states without illusion covered the red line that was the power source of the spells. When he hides the intimidating line with illusion, he need triple effort of what he currently does now.

"Stop talking and let's start fighting!"

x-x-x

"Where's Asia-chan?"

Asa currently running downstairs while murmured to herself. She is on mission to save Asia from whatever fate await her.

She cannot help but feeling dread overcomes her resolve. What if she isn't fast enough? What if she isn't strong enough? What if…

'No! This is not the time to think! I will save Asia!'

Gather her resolve, she run even faster than before. Unknown to her, Byakushiki and Kuroshiki shined trough it sheathe.

x-x-x

Trading blow after blow, Issei cannot help but be wary of the shitty priest named Freed Zelzan. Even with (not) his sword, Freed can redirect his Kubikiri honcho that can create crater with pre force alone (well, as pure as panzer can.).

Jumping back from a barrage of light spears, he looked up to the sky and noticing that the female duo from before now floating (can't be called flying if they stood still.) in the midair with a pair of black wings. Then their hands twitched, making more light spear than before.

"Panzer: Air Barrier!"

Shouting the name of his technique at the same time they throw the light spears, a barrier made of unmoving air with red lines insides of them stopping the light spears from moving in midair.

x-x-x

Asa found it! She found the door in the end of downstairs. With a little effort, she pushed the door. Ignore her instinct that screaming to her to run.

The door opened, revealing a sight that will remembered in her mind.

There, chained on a big holy cross was Asia wearing a cloth that seemingly next to nothing. But that is not what she saw right now.

Lying on her own pool of blood was Yuuma in somewhat older look. A pair of black wings stacked to her back and bathed with her blood. Bruises covered all of her body. Two strange circles were made with her blood on the floor. One of them is on the floor where Yuuma is lying. And the other is on the floor where… a corpse of beautiful woman with pink hair lying with the ever present black wings.

Many men in black priest outfit stands between her and Asia. And there is a man in black with three pair of black wings stands beside chained Asia.

Anger, she felt anger rise because her love rival/friend and friend were in this position. The anger she directed toward to the black winged man. Somehow, she think that he is responsible for their positions.

And thus the dam breaks.

x-x-x

Slashed down (not) his sword, Issei cannot help but let out a satisfied sigh. Finally he can wound the shitty priest enough to make him bleed. Don't get him wrong. He not a sadist, but the battle actually make the big sword have a little crack. So to repair it, he needs a blood.

"Gah.. How dare you a shitty devil make me bleed! Now I will seriously kill you!"

The out of mind shitty stray priest said.

"I already told you that he is a human, didn't i?"

Said the hot babe.

"Who cares? He is red, he must be devil!"

Declared Freed and pointed at Issei in his current mode.

Everyone cannot help but sweetdoped at the strange logic. Even Mittlet who was about to throw a barrage of light spears stopped her track.

In the middle of confusion, the shitty priest decided to shot him with a holy bullet, in which Issei dodged by a pure luck.

"Cheap shot."

Issei complained. Even he cannot deny the advantage of caught enemy off guard.

x-x-x

Blood…

She bathed in blood….

Lying below her feet is many unconscious stray priests that have been beaten an inch away from their lives. At least few of them are healthy enough to do first aid.

But that is irrelevant to her.

Stared at the man with black wings, she cannot help but ask..

"Why?"

As the Shiki Kyodai glowed their respective color in her hands.

"Hm?"

The black man asked back.

"Why did you hurt my friends?"

Shouted Asa. She currently let her suppressed emotion take control of her body. She let out all the rage of her uselessness back then.

"Because i am want to get my love back."

"….What?"

x-x-x

'I can't let this battle drag any longer. I think it is time show them our power. What do you think, partner?"

**[You know me partner. Let's do this.]**

Jumping back from Freed horizontal slash, he then stand few meter away from Freed. Then he sheathed (not) his sword on his back.

"Oooh, so the shitty devil decides to surrender huh?"

Shitty priest commented.

"*sigh* I would not comment on that one."

Ignoring their individual comment, Issei brought his left hand besides his head, doing a grabbing motion.

Then, a familiar crimson red gauntlet with dragonic theme enveloped his left hand. The red lined condensed air added it menacing factor.

**[Boost!****]**

The gauntlet declared.

Widening her eyes from reorganizing, the loli girl shouted...

"Isn't that the boosted gear?!"

"So it means you are reincarnated by the Geremony huh?"

Asked the cool headed one. Even he can feel a slight anger when she mentioned of the Geremony. Decided to answer the question honestly, he said…

"Nope."

While shocked his head.

"...What?"

"Nope, I'm not even death to begin with."

Iseei replied offhandedly. His replies seem only making the cool headed woman angered somewhat.

"Then… then you are that kind of person who play with woman feeling, right? DIE YOU SCUM!"

With that, a multiple unstable light spears that will explode when touched something was threw at him. (Well, like my friend said: Hell had no furry against angered woman.)

x-x-x

"What do you mean get your love back?!"

Asa jumped to Dohnassek. The Shiki Kyodai held in her hands tightly. She starts to engage him in a close combat battle. It's true that she has the advantage of bladed weapon, but Dohnassek have more advantage than her. He is a war veteran.

"What do you do is hurting my Friends!"

Dohnassek make a mini light spear, and he directed it to Asa chest/breast with intent to pierce her heart. With the Byakushiki, she redirected it line to the floor. The Kuroshiki was held in her other hand was about to slash Dohnassek wings, but he jumped back long enough to make Asa take a little breath.

"You will not understand."

Stated Dohanssek. Even in this (for her) heated battle, Dohnassek never showed any emotion. He not even sweats for her brother sake's.

"What must I understand?!"

She sprinted again to Dohnassek. Byakushiki slashed his wing, or so it seem. Because even if she slash it. It doesn't leave a mark. As if it not even slash it in the first place. But it just makes Asa more determined.

"You take Asia-chan freedom! You hurt Yuuma this bad! And you even stole a corpse! What i am need to understand?!"

Byakushiki meet light spear, battled for dominances, in which Byakushiki losing slowly. Asa decided to use Kuroshiki to help Byakushiki. Pushed the twin swords with all her might, it resulted her to get enough distances to take a breather.

"You don't know anything."

Retold Dohnassek. She can saw it. Even if only slightly, she can saw a drop of sweat was indeed started to showed.\

"And so tell me!"

She demanded. She needs to know what reason might make this man doing this.

And so, Dohnassek tell her a story about a pair of couple.

x-x-x

Long time ago, when the biblical God exist, an angel lived in heaven. This angel is one of many lower ranked angels that the biblical God mass produced. But even with the knowledge that he would only become a mere meat-shield, he trained. He trained so hard that he rises through rank with only a single pair of wing. Under the command of Kokabiel, in that time still an archangel, he becomes the general of Kokabiel army.

One day, he decided to get a new holy weapon. So he goes to the best blacksmith in heaven. And that is when the first time she saw her.

Her pink hair that shined graciously under the heaven's light.

Her deep pink eyes that given him an aura of playfulness and somewhat a little childish.

And her smiles…

Oh God bless her, her smiles….

It was so beautiful that his heart start to beat faster, his cheeks warming up. And in his mind, a new feeling was birthed,

'Love.' And whenever love exist, lust will follow.

After that little episode, he will always seek her company whenever he has time. Unknown to him, his feeling is mutual.

Year has been passed. Their feeling only grown stronger with each encounter, to the point of no returning.

In the night they confessed their feeling, they have done something that will make them fall from grace….

Sex.

That night was filled with love and passion. It was filled with cries of pleasure and acceptance. He is lost by the feeling that followed his 'love', the 'lust.'

Eventually, they run away from heaven to a place where their new race was accepted, Grigori. But they still cannot rest. They were needed to participle the Great War to ensure their lives. Fighting in that war alongside his love, he never loses, never complaining because his loves were always in his sides.

Yet, nothing last forever.

In his last moment in the Great War, he was almost dead. In that moment his loves took an attack that should kill him. She was dying after that moment, in the middle of battlefield. In the last minutes in her lives, she still comfort him, she still loved him. Even if it needed her own lives to protect him.

In that battle, she was dead. And he killed his emotion to lessen the pain of losing his love.

x-xx

"And that's all."

Silence… Dohnassek story make her want to cry so hard. But she held it so that she doesn't make herself looked like a fangirl. Seriously, there is something wrong with them.

Her train of thought was stopped by a pained screams from Asia.

She noticed that the chain holding Asia was glowing in green light.

And the circle beneath Yuuma is glowing in red color.

"W-what is happening?"

She doesn't know why, but somehow she felt that Dohnassek was the one to blame.

"So, it is already started huh?"

"What's already started?"

"I was about to extract her (Asia) sacred gear and reviving my love when you decided to brag in and beat my servants."

Gulping, she really doesn't want to know this. Eventually, she let her curiousness get better of her.

"And what's the catch?"

Still emotionless, Dohnassek replied…

"Their souls..."

x-x-x

**[Boost!]**

The power Issei have doubling yet again. The gem in the gauntlet that was written 'I' from before now was changed to 'II' in roman. Meaning he have enough power to kill them, that isn't why he is here.

The church entrance was now becoming a battlefield between two fallen angels and a human-dragon hybrid.

"Die you scum!"

Yelled the angry Kalwamner while throwing another barrage of exploding light spears.

Making another air barrier, Issei cannot help but feels bored. Kalwamner is angry, yes. But even with that, her power simply didn't match him. In the middle of battle, Freed somehow managed to flee a few seconfs ago because he is out of ammo and his holy sword is brokken.

A shiver running down to his spine.

'Something must happened. I must end this now.'

Making eye contact is done. Now, he need to put them in his and Ddraig ultimate (for now) knock out move.

**[Explode Illusion!]**

Ddraig declared through Boosted gear. As if on cue, Kalwamner and Mittlet freezed in mid air. Before they free falling with eyes closed.

This is Issei and Ddraig combination spell. Explode Illusion. Basicaly, it just an overcharged Illusion spell that will react instantly. While the other kind of Illusion spell is need to be prepared twenty seconds before the activation.

There is only one drawback. His boosted gear will automaticly reset, leaving him exaushted.

Making special panzer spell, he catch them with his panzer net and bind them so that tgey wouldn't escape. Issei then quickly running to where his sister now.

'Please be save, A-chan.'

x-x-x

She don't know how it happen. She was betrayed (well, that's expected) by Dohnassek. When kalwamner and mittlet leave her alone, she suddenly blacked out. And the next thing she know is that her body is bathed in blood. her own blood to be excact.

She tried to move, but her body refused to follow. She felt her body is filled with pain that she barely can even register. she tried to screaming fot help, but the sound refused to out.

She hoped someone would save her. But then, she remembered what happen yesterday. Chuckled bitterly in her mind, she wondering what was purpose of her live? Issei was dead, and she would most likely considered as a traitor. What's is her purpose left in this cruel world?

She started to get sleepy. In the last few seconds before she surronded by darkness, she saw him standing there. Alive.

'Issei...?'

And darkness envloped her.

x-x-x

You know that repressed emotion will someday comeback and bite you on the back? That's what happen to Asa right now.

Angered by what has Dohnassek done, she released all of her frustation from her earlier years toward the fallen angel. Slash, stab, whatever kind of attack that will hurt were she launced toward Dohnassek. But all of them were dodged with ease. This is different from the man that stole Asia away.

One thing that angered her is Dohnassek himself. If he trully love the female fallen angel, then he should realize that she never want him to become like this!

Too late to react, a light spear stabbed her legs, making her unable to move or dodged.

"It seems this is you end."

Said Dohnassek emotionlessly. Making another light spear, Dohnassek threw it.

.

.

.

'Am i dead yet?'

Opened her eyes, she saw her brother... grabbing the light spear that supposedly kill her.

"You..."

Issei called with restained anger in his tone.

Asa shrudered. She was currently kneeling to lessen the pain from her legs. Even in her current position, she can saw it. In Issei-nii eyes were the same anger He have directed toward the monster. It almost scared her, but she quickly pushed that feeling away. He is her brother, so he will never hurt her.

"I will kill you..."

That single line was enough to start the battle. Then, wordlessly they fight. Somehow, they destroyed the basement and fighting in the sky.

Not once they acknowledged a faint magic energy near the cruch.

x-x-x

Issei is angry. No, to call him angry is a mere understandment. He is furius, furius enough to take this battle seriously.

How dare he? How dare that fallen angel stabbed his sister legs? He used illusion to faked his dead so that whatever they plan would not inolve his sister. Yes, even though he must lied to Raynare for doing this, it must be done to guantree A-chan safety. Even if make a woman (especially friends) cried always hurt his heart.

However, that pain isn't comperable to the pain and fear when the monster back then were almost eaten Asa. It is feel like his soul was almost shreded to pieces. Since then he always prioritize her over anything else. But that's normal.. Right?

Pushed his thought aside, he consertared to his current opponent. He is currently has I Boost. But unfortunately Dohnassek is 3 times more stronger than he is right now. And in term of battle experience, Dohnassek really a war survivor.

x-x-x

Asa shaked her head. This isn't the right time to rest. She still need to save Asia and Yuuma. So, wirh all stamina left, she stand up while ignoring the pain she felt from her legs.

She started to walk slowly to a strange looking white crystal with black markings. She doesn't know why, but when her eyes landed to the crystal she instantly know everything about the crystal. Start from function, user, volume, material, and heck, even the history of the crystal itself. She even understood it strength and weakness like she have know them in her whole live.

And so, when she reached the crstal, she start to destroy it with it weakness. Two words suddenly popped out in her mind...

"Trace: ON."

And so, her sacred gear were awakened.

x-x-x

"...No, this is't supposed to be happen!"

In their middle of battle, Dohnassek suddenly exclaimed.

"NO! I can't let this happen!"

Dohnassek shouted to himself. He suddenly retreated back to basement where Issei noticed that Asa is standing in front of a white crystal that she desperatedly want to destroy. If the sword she used to slash it was any indication.

x-x-x

With all her might left, she delivered her last attack to the crystal. Then the crystal broke to millon chain and circle that glowing before were stopped. The strange marking from the crystal that previously crawled in Yuuma skin were gone.

"NOOO! Liz!"

Shouted Dohnassek. He no longer wear the emontionless mask he wore from before. After folding his wings, Dohnassek suddenly kneeled in front the now deregraded corpse that had been previously maintained in good shape.

"Liz..."

Then suddenly they vanished in thin smoke. If anyone paying more attention to them, they would noticed that the circle of special fused runes were completely rewrited.

x-x-x

Issei landed beside the passed out Asa after caught an tired Asia and beaten Raynare. Appreantly, Raynare somehow in a state where her body were starting to repaired itself. Without hestitation, Issei grab a vial that filled with his freezed blood he always carry somehow. And then he **[Transfer]** his remainning boost to the blood. As a result, the dragonic blood inside the vial becoming even more powerful than before, and it started to melt faster.

Issei dragonic blood is unqiue compared to other dragonic blood. As a result, his blood have abbility to convert any being that weaker than Bibical God to a part of dragon. But he need a vial of pure dragonic blood from his body, which he need to extracted. Doing so would only make Issei becoming true-psuedo dragon faster than it should.

Then Issei muttered 'I'm sorry.' before make Raynare drank his blood. Slowly, Raynare body start to healing the wound. The black feathers that make her wings were slowly fall, replaced by the skin like wings like his own wings.

*Sound of gasping people.*

And in that moment Issei realized that they were not the only one here. Once again he sensed his surounding, only to find out that the one who were spyed him is...

Devils.

And there are many of them.

x-x-x

**I'm super evil. Another chliffhanger yay!**

**Anyway, sorry for the late update.**

**I have a good Idea about omake. So, her it is...**

~Omake~

How Issei know his blood abbility!

One day, when Issei is alone in his home he decided to cook. Yes, cook. It is not that he did not like the food his mother make. Quite on the contary, Issei loved his mother home made cook. Espsecially cheese cake. So today he decided to take advantage that his mother make many cheese cake yesterday. And the leftover from yesterday are too many to ate at once.

Wheeled down stairs, Issei must be careful so that he didn't accidently tripped. As if the God where making fun of his thought, he tripped downstairs. Fortunately he has casted panzer just right before his bodymeet the ground. But he forgot that the wheelchair also coming. And thus it hit his head, makking his head bleed a little. And few drop were landded on a paasing ant.

**[Bwahahhaha, that's was patehic partner.]**

'Oh shut up Ddraig.'

In that moment he noticed that there is a Ant in front of him (Somehow) has a pair of mini-dragon-like wings and bigger body.

In that moment, Issei decided to dissect the poor ant.

~End~

**So thats All. Bye~  
Deathslayali running away from angry [GetRich] Player.**

**The fu**~?  
**


	6. Apologize

**Notice!**

**Hi~**

**deathslayali here gave you a very bad announcement.**

**For those who wondering when i'm gonna update RDELS, i must say sorry.**

**Because i will not update it anymore.**

**Let's face it, it is my first story, wich is messed up. I mean i make Asa confesed not in the right time.**

**As a writer, i ashamed by it.**

**Anyway for anyone who want to countinue this story, feel free to use!**

**I will just give you a few nice idea.**

**-Riser Phenex bad story background that involved with a some evil Geremony lesser family.**

**-Issei will died.**

**That's all!**

**Thank you for supporting me!**

**And i will close the poll!**

**(This is what would happen in the next non-existence chapter.)**

"talking"

'thinking'

**"demonic talking"**

**'demonic thinking'**

**[Ddraig & Sacred gear talking]**

[ Ddraig & Sacred gear thinking]

*expression*

(Author note/comment)

_(Time or Place)_

If i can have a servant powers from fifth Holy Grail War, i would like to have Archer or Counter guardian EMIYA powers. TRACE : ON!

x-x-x

_(Last time)_

And in that moment Issei realized that they were not the only one here. Once again he sensed his surounding, only to find out that the one who were spyed him is...

Devils.

And there are many of them.

x-x-x

_(Twenty minutes ago, Occult research clubroom.)_

"And that's what happen..."

Rias Geremony is amazed. Not too long ago Koneko explainned to everyone in the club room about her underclassman (Kouhai) battle. At first she thought it would be one sided one sided beating. But she quickly pushed that aside once she know who is the underclassmen.

Hyoudou Issei. What a intersting man...

She want him as her new peerage member, she really did. It was because his shown of power a month ago, and yesterday battle only confirmed her growing desire to claim him as her peerage.

Scowling internally, she hate it when her devilish urge get better of her. Because no matter how kind you are, devils will aways fated to have lust and greed.

"Ara ara... What a intersting person, isn't he buccho?"

A busty woman standing beside her said. She have a look that most girl would kill and many man would lust. Her name is Himejima Akeno, one of the kuoh 2 great ladies.

"Yes, a very intesting person indeed. So what do you think think about our newest pawn candidate, Kiba?"

Rias said to her knight. Said the knight is Kuoh prince, Yuuto Kiba.

"Based on what Koneko-chan told us, he would make a powerful pawn or bishop if his magic is any indication. Personaly i don't have any problem with him. But did you also consider his sister? She has very good swordmanship and high speed for a human. She would also make a good knight material."

Kiba stated. He has spared with her many time, and he sure that if he doesn't already mastered his knight piece he would most likely have a hard time beatting her.

"Hmmm, not a bad idea."

Rias thought.

All of sudden, Koneko sensed a great amount of power from the cruch. The power she sensed is familiar to her somewhat.

"Buccho, I sensed there is a battle near the hill."

Koneko said. Instantly, Rias payed more attention to the nekokushou.

"Where is the battle?"

"...In the cruch.."

x-x-x

_(minutes later, in front the now destoyed cruch)_

Koneko should have expected this. But even so, it doesn't hide her amazement.

Right in front of her is a battle between a fallen angel with six wings and... Hyoudou Issei. And this battle were on the different level than she expected it would. Granted, she never seen Issei when he seriously want to win.

This battle... is not what she ever seen. The way they move, the way they trade a blow, the way they counter it, it was almost like they are a puppet that played by a master puppeteer in dance of the death. So effective and beautiful that it transcended her imaginary.

"...No, this is't supposed to be happen!"

Suddenly the fallen angel exclaimed.

"NO! I can't let this happen!"

Then, the fallen angel retreated to the basement. Issei quickly follow him. But instead of fighting, Issei picked the seemingly nun and the wounded fallen angel that she reorganized is Yuuma, and then lay them near Asa that seemingly passed out from pain and exshaustion, if wound were any indication.

Pulling out a vial that filled with freezed blood (somehow Koneko can say it's blood), the red dragonic gauntlet covered Issei left hand shouted **[Transfer].** She can felt the power inside Issei-senpai moving to the vial at arguably high speed. She noticed the freezed blood melting at high pace. Then, Issei-senpai lips moving, as if he say anyting. Unluckly, it was barely hearable to her.

"i...rry"

Then, Issei-senpai make Yuuma drank it.

The shocking part is what will happen next.

Yuuma body started healing. Wounds healed, bleed stopped. Wings feather's fall-

Wait, what?

She glanced at Yuuma's wings once again to confirm it. It was...changed. it was imitating Issei-senpai wings.

*Sound of gasping people.*

Apparently, she isn't the only one surprised. Even Kiba were gaping like a fish because the sheer absurdity.

"Show yourself, devil!"

The commanding tone in it make her shaked in something that she can't organized. And why her cheecks is burning all of sudden?

x-x-x

"Show yourself, devil!"

Rias Geremony was amazed and somewhat worried. She doesn't known that that her possibly pawn was already strong enough to fight in equal ground against a fallen angel, and a strong one too.

Collecting her thought, she glanced at her friends. Confirming their nod, she decided to meet the kouhai that caught her interst.

x-x-x

"Koneko-chan?"

He recognize her. So that's mean Koneko is really a devil then. And so he began to identify the devil spyed him.

Blond hair, handsome face. He must be Yuuto Kiba, the prince of kuoh. Many male student (not included Issei) despised him.

Black hair, gentle expression, big breast (Issei wonder if that breast even real.), a perfect Yamato-nandeshiko beauty. She must be Himejima Akeno, one of Kuoh two great ladies.

Red hair, beauty face, smaller than Akeno but still big breast. She must be Rias Geremony, the other one of the Kuoh great ladies.

To sum it up, all of them is a devil in the same school with him. And he doesn't even know it.

"Hello Issei-san, my name is Rias Geremony. We are here because Koneko sensed great amount of power coming from here."

Answered Rias with somehow a royalty aura.

"What do you want?"

Asked Issei in business manner.

"Relax Issei-san. We mean no harm."

That's enough to calm him down a bit.

Taking a breath, Issei muscles were tensed so that immediate action can be done(run, flee, what ever you call it.).

"Do you mind if i go now? my business here is done."

Ask Issei calmly. He still need to tend their wound. And don't forget that he still have to pick the unconscious bounded (literally) fallen angels upstairs.

"Oh i don't mind, but you and your sister have to attend in occult research club room tomorrow after school. We need to talk about what happen today."

Rias offered to Issei. Sighing, Issei was already imagining that tomorrow would be a headache.

x-x-x

_(Unkown time, unknown place.)_

The first thing she see is... a hill. The hill were filled with something that will haunt her.

Death.

Death everywhere. Male, female, old, young, powerful or powerless, every human were died in various way. Stabbed, poisoned, slashed, even tortured.

And yet...

She ignored it all because...

On her lap lying a body...

Of her brother...

Giving away his live for her...

What is her purpose in this world?

Her brother is no longer exist...

He died for her sake...

What is left to live in this world?

x-x-x

_(Hyoudou house, morning.)_

"*Gasp*"

Asa gasped, trying to collect her thought.

'W-what is that?'

She finnaly recalled, remebered her nightmare.

'Just what is that supposed to mean?'

x-x-x

_"Argento-san, do you mind if you wake A-chan up?"_

Issei requested.

_"I don't mind Issei-san."_

said Asia.

_"Thank you Argento-san."_

Said Issei while smilling genieuly.

This morning is, for lack of better word, is disaster. How you ask? It's simple. Have you ever had a morning with a woman that tried to kill/torture you? Have you ever had a morning with a sarcastic loli that liked cosplaying (and is bi)? Have you ever had a morning with a very innocent italian nun that doesn't have a common sense? Have you ever had a morning with a wounded woman that almost died and saved by you, and said the reason she wounded is because you? And said that it's the same reason a woman attacked you?

...That and combained all of it with supranatural world, epic battle and disasterous events, and you get a summary of what happening this morning.

Ultimately disasterous event that inolve cursing, rope, nose bleed, sweet, tears, fighting, crying, and some M-rated event like breast, nudity, breast, teared clothes, breast, foreplay, and did i mentioned breast?

"Ray-chan, come back here and let me play with your breast!"

"Nooo!"

"Mittlet! That is improper thing for a girl to does!"

"Mouu.. *pouting*. But if i can't play with Ray-chan breast, then...*Grinning wickedly like old pervert*"

"*sweating* W-why a-are you g-g-grinning like that?"

"*jumping, and then grouping the poor woman breast.*"

"*Moan sensuallly*"

"*Sobbing.* I will remember your sacrificed, Kalwamner."

Issei blushed like no tomorrow. Seriously, how all of this can happen?

Wait... don't ask. It's seriously messed up. But if the dear reader want to know then let me summary what happen.

Raynare

Wake up

Happy

Kalwamner

Mittlet

Period

Aprosodiac

Disguised

S&M

Lesbian Intercourse

Issei

Opened the door

Beated

Nosebleed

Asia

Heal

So that is summary of disaster happened this morning

x-x-x

_(Minutes later after the Disaster)_

Raynare is confused. In one hand, she really want to hug him because happiness. One the other hand, she is angry because apparently he faked his dead, efficiently scared her and crush her hope.

Noticed the tense air, Issei tequested for Asa and Asia to take a bath first. Naturally Asa asked Issei to join them. With a red shade blush rivalled tomato, Isse turned it down because the nature of it. Surpisingly though, Mittlet and unwilling Kalwamner decided to join Asa to the bathroom.

So the result was there are only two of them that still stayed in dinning room.

"I'm sorry."

Huh?!

What did he said?

"Wha~?"

In front of her, the man that unconsciously caught her heart bowed.

"I know what i've done is cruel, and i am really sorry for it. If you hate me because of it then i am understand."

The sad tone she caught from his statement make it seems that he regret lied to her, which bring her to a question.

"Why? Why do you lied to me?! You are the one said that we still can become a friend! and now why do you lied!"

A tear fell from her eyes. Even if she is a supernatural being, she still have a maiden heart. Age can do that much to you, but even age can't frezee the maidens heart. Especially, the one that just blossomed.

"I know..."

Issei solemnly said.

"Then tell me why!"

Silent for a few seconds...

"I... am scared.."

Issei admitted solemnly.

"Huh?"

"I am scared of what might happen if... if i chose to protect you and managed to kill Dohnassek then it would make more threat to A-chan safety, and i can't let that happen."

"Then why... why do you fight him?"

That was the question that lingered Raynare mind.

"Honestly? Even if we would never meet again, i want to at least tell you that i were willing to help you. And it is true. If it doesn't endanger A-chan peacefull live then i would more than willing to help. I am really sorry, i will make it up to you."

"Idiot!"

Raynare don't know why, but a tear of happinness somehow fell from her face. In her mind, she at least relived that Issei is still the same passionte and gentle boy she know.

"I know..."

x-x-x

_(Road to the Kuoh.)_

'Hey Ddraig, it's just me or it seems like i don't even feel sick anymore?'

Issei wondered. Since the battle last night, he feels more stronger. Heck! He doesn't even cough anymore!

**[I honestly don't know. You are actually the first one to last this long after sacrifed your heart.]**

Ddraig confessed.

'What do you mean? I know that i have a stornger human blood than the rest of your previous host, but what's about it?'

**[Due to the nature of it, many of the previous host were died after only one year after sacrifeced.]**

'...And you somehow forget to tell me this?'

Asked Issei. Seiously, is this dragon suppossed to be one of the heavenly dragon?

**[Yes?]**

That make Issei almost tripped.

x-x-x

Today is Asa's Happiest/strangest morning. At least all of that ended peacefully. She doesn't sure if her house can survive something like what happened this morning.

Light spear isn't supposed to be throwed to wall like that!

But at very least she can get two new friends. Even though one of them tried to molest her, but bathroom activity isn't supposed to be told to other gender, so there is no need to tell Issei-nii about that.

...Besides, Raynare seemed to enjoy their privite time.

She know that this event will happen at some point. And surprisingly she was **okay** to share her brother. Doesn't make her like it thought. But even then her brother is too much gentleman (not that she doesn't like it, in fact she liked it even in bedroom activities.) and caring person to even thought to reject someone confession.

That fact were also one of the many unnecessary problem she has to deal. Especially against bane to all warrior type women existence.

_**Fansgirl.**_

Oh how she hate them. I mean they thought that the world is resolved around them, and they will meet their prince in castle that rescued them from some fourth rate evil villain like a damsel in distress.

She has researched (I.E, playing eroge) from many trustable source that it was infact not right. Even few of them showed that a woman can even be the one saved the man.

...Even thought in the end said the woman is liked to be dominated.

*Blush* NOOO! Don't think about it! Don't think about it! Don't think about Issei-ni... Dominated... me...

*Blushed furiously* T-t-t-that w-was so hot...

From the spectator view, we can see that Asa expression is somehow mimicked some expression in her favorite eroge. And she liked Hentai more than any other catagory. Especially one written with good plot like Fate/stay Night, especially the female special edition.

Inside the Alaya's Counter Guardian chamber where Counter Guardian EMIYA resting his head on his Reallity marble, he shivered.

He should know that Zeltretch, the kaledioscope sorcerer, liked to troll people. And even a counter guardian like him doesn't escaped the Zeltrech **BOREDOM** with capital in each word. Curse you old vampire!

x-x-x

So that's All!

Bye~

deathslayali running from angry teacher.


End file.
